The Systems Alliance Order of Battle : Officer Edition
by LogicalPremise
Summary: A complete re-write of the original! Expanded notes on every aspect of the Systems Alliance, from ships, weapons, and armor to government, complete orders of battle, and more terms.
1. Overview

_A/N: In case you wondered what I've been doing the past few days … _

_This document started as a few notes I wrote up for internal reference for my fanfic, and ended up more like a small book. When I began expanding on it, I slowly became aware it needed a SERIOUS expansion. _

_This is that expansion._

_The current Order of Battle document will be re-wrtiten up as a Cerberus report on the Systems Alliance and humanity, in the style of the Cerberus Files. The first two chapters of that document will end up there. _

* * *

**THE SYSTEMS ALLIANCE ORDER OF BATTLE **

(_With Addenda Regarding Citizenship Tiers and Your Governm__ent)_

**_Prepared by the Systems Alliance Commissariat, Office of Public Information and Regulation (OPI Subsection II-A)  
_**

**_Distribution limited by the Manswell State Security Act _**

**_OFFICER EDITION : DO NOT DISTRIBUTE TO NON-COMMISSIONED OFFICERS OR ENLISTED PERSONNEL_**

Welcome, fresh warrior of Humanity!

As a recently graduated officer of our glorious Marine Corps, the **SAOB** is your guide to the Blue, both the military and government aspect.

The bulk of this guide, including report templates, order manifests, uniform allowance regulations, TAC-1-0 SA Regulations Guide, and other digital-only documents may be found on your issued Info-Pad under the 'INBRIEF' tab.

This guide will have been issued to you via omni-tool distribution on channel **SA-EIGHT**, the official comms channel of the Systems Alliance Information Control Office. Additionally, hard-cover copies are available from your unit Commissar or your divisional commissariat office at a small charge.

This guide contains political information and commentary inappropriate for personnel who have not been screened via the Commissariat Political Reliability Index for Direct Evaluation (PRIDE) and as such should not be shared with NCO's, enlisted personnel or civilians.

* * *

**The Systems Alliance : Mankind's Crowning Achievement, and You!**

"_It is with a sense of both awe and pride that I wake up every day to don the Blue. Defying both the darkness of our past and the struggles that marked our emergence into the greater galaxy, Mankind has transcended racism, sexism, nationalism and religious schism to stand whole and united in the dawn of our future." – Major Preston Kyle_

The Systems Alliance is the unified government of the Sol System and many of her associated colonies. Established in the wake of the Days of Iron, the SA acts as the focal center of humanity's military, economic, scientific and cultural efforts.

As a defender of the Systems Alliance, you must understand the following aspects of the structure of the SA:

_The structure of the SA : its colonies and Earth, and the responsibilities of the SA to them._

_The nature of the SA's Strategic Defense Blueprint, including the A-D-To-E Alert System. _

_The structure of the Command Districts, and the chain of command of your military superiors in such._

Additionally, all military personnel should know (and will be informed of) the following:

_The Government itself : The President, the Prime Minister, the Cabinet, the Parliament, and the Court of Justice._

_The Military : The Naval Marine Corps, the Planetary Militia Marine Corps, the Reactionary Forces, the Special Forces, and the Penal Legions_

_The Enforcement : The Commissariat Legions, the Commissars, the Alliance Intelligence Service, and the Guard of Iron._

_The Ranks, Rates, and Organization of personnel_

_The specifics of infantry forces, including organization and structure_

_The specifics of armor forces, including organization and structure_

_The specifics of space forces, including organization and structure_

_Tactical and strategic concerns for space and ground forces._

_The weapons, armor, equipment, and accessories used by the Corps. _

_Legal Organs of the State that may impact your orders: The Court of Lords, the Corporate Court, and the Court of independent Colonial Affairs_

_Our relations with our alien neighbors_

_Your citizenship rights as a military member, and how those rights elevate you above the average civilian or alien immigrant. _

_An overview of relevant laws_

A complete package of benefits, grants, loans, and educational opportunities is attached to this document, along with forms NIN-C-3 (Educational Commissariat Approval Form) and CMS-443 (Waiver of Rights , Manswell State Security Act Addenda).

Additional information can be found in your Alliance Infantryman's Uplifting Primer. (SAP-0101)

* * *

**Structure of the Systems Alliance – Earth and its proud sisters, the colonies**

At its most basic, the Systems Alliance is a supranational and interstellar organization built on the framework of the original Solar System Alliance founded by Lord Manswell in the aftermath of the Days of Iron. The SA comprises some 87% of all humanity, including many nations on Earth and many of our oldest colonies.

Membership in the SA is broken down into Membership Tiers. A tier is defined by the length of time a member state (be that a nation or a colony world) has agreed with and submitted to the entire Charter of the Systems Alliance, including all tax obligations, legal considerations, and commissariat oversight.

As of this printing, the charter member nations that form the SA include : USA, Canada, Mexico, China, Japan, Russia, England, France, Egypt, Israel, Saudi Arabia, Australia, Argentina, South Africa, Thailand, India, Germany, and Italy. Combined, the member nations on Earth provide thirty five percent of the minimum tax funding required to support the SA on a yearly basis.

The full roster of member colonies as of this printing includes: Setras, Terra Nova, Mindoir, Bekenstein, Hostins V, Watson, Benning and Arcturus Station. The charter member colonies collectively provide 40% of the funding to the Systems Alliance.

Colonies outside of those who have adhered to the full charter pay lesser tax rates in return for the services they receive from the SA Military and Government. Class III colonies are equal partners in the SA, each one expected to provide at least 2% of the funding required over the minimum offered by the charter nations and colonies. Class III colonies are often some of the most developed colonies in the SA, on occasion being more developed than Member Colonies. Each one has the right to the development of their solar system. Class 3 colonies also have the right to establish their own sub-colonies, form semi-autonomous regional governments of said colonies, and levy taxes. The SA boasts sixteen Class III colonies, including worlds such as Elysium and Tetran.

Class II colonies are less developed but still of a size to warrant at least one seat in the SA Congress. Class II colonies are fully self-sufficient and pay full taxes. As a result, the colony receives the right and proceeds from all development in the system. They own the HE3 rights to any gas giants, mineral deposits, and the like. They can levy taxes on any operating corporate entity in the system. Each Class II colony must be able to support .5% of the funding required over the minimum offered by the charter nations and colonies. The SA has twenty seven Class II colonies, including Eden Prime and Akuze.

Class I colonies are are lightly populated and on the fringes of human space. They cannot afford the tax burden that would enable them more robust SA support, so the hand of the SA is by necessity very light in these systems. A Class I world loses all rights to harvest the resources of it's solar system until it becomes Class II, so social services, defense costs, and any other assistance requested must be paid for by allowing the SA to perform HE3 mining, asteroid mining, or ceding planets in the system for SA military bases. Class I colonies pay taxes on a sliding scale based on colonial adjusted GDP. The SA has thirty nine Class I colonies, including worlds such as Horizon and New Edo.

Of course, the SA is devoted to liberty and freedom, so many human colonies are only loosely associated with the SA. Some thirty eight colonies fall under Associated Colony status, including corporate worlds, religious retreat planets, private investment colonies, and tourist locales. They do not pay SA taxes, they did not and will not sign the SA charter, and as a result they are considered to be at the lowest priority level for SA assistance. Standard military doctrine is that independent colonies will be issued an SA emergency beacon if they require aid, but that the SA will charge the colony for expended munitions, fuel, eezo and other expenses.

Sub-colonies, such as those established by a Class III colony, are classified as Class I colonies until they grow.

* * *

**The SA Defense Blueprint : defending our homes**

The basic premise of the Systems Alliance is in its very name: an alliance of systems, unified against all hardships, threats, and challenges. The Systems Alliance is the sole representative body of humanity as a whole, but does not incorporate all aspects of humanity under it's jurisdiction. While certainly recognized as the only voice that can claim to speak for most of humanity, it's control over human space is neither absolute nor dictatorial. As a result, the SA in turn will not take ultimate responsibilities for all human worlds, but only those that choose to freely answer it's call and follow its laws and guidance.

The SA order of battle is built around a tiered-response concept of overlapping response reactions. Rather than station heavy forces at all possible locations, the SA assigns values to certain areas, and doles out garrison forces as needed. In the event of invasions or attacks, it responds with increasingly heavier reinforcements until the enemy is defeated or forced to retreat. These values correspond closely with the level of investment, interest, and cooperation the SA receives from the colony or worlds in question.

In practice, every colonized region (star system, group of star systems, etc) is assigned a Priority Rating. The Priority rating defines a preset amount of dedicated military might attached to patrol and pacify the region. This is augmented by the Threat Rating, which is a scale defining the level of danger in the region or area. Finally, regions under SA control are assigned dedicated garrison and patrol units, independent of Priority and Threat.

In case of attack, RIU and RRU units , scout wolf packs, and fighters backed by heavy frigates and carrier-cruisers are the first to respond, along with system forces already present. Once backup determines threat rating, the allocated support forces jump in system. The threat is either suppressed , or the threat rating is raised and even more support jumps in system.

As seen in the battle of Dirth, SA can rapidly mobilize hundreds of thousands of soldiers and dozens upon dozens of ships in a remarkably short amount of time due to pre-issued , pre-tested orders, clear flight paths, and a clear line of operations even if all senior officers are killed.

ALL human colonies, even those who chose to be governed under alien dominions, are issued one superluminal distress beacon that will, when dispatched, make it's way using it's VI to the nearest SA dominated area via mass relay and summon aid. The same is true of independent colonies and corporate worlds who chose not to sign the SA charter. Collectively, this group is given the designation of Priority Gamma. There is a rotating group of naval vessels that provide over watch, backed up by a carrier for emergencies. Two RIU teams are also included in this force. Given the wide spread of colonies in the Verge that fit this description, the units described above often operate in very disassociated fashion, broken down into single ship and patrol groups.

**Class I** colonies are each provided with multiple emergency beacons, and at least one garrison regiment, preferably two. One light fighter patrol and at least three system defense boats are also issued to the colony. Priority Epsilon is the designation for these colonies. A squadron is usually assigned to several of these in a given area, sometimes with an extra flotilla as reinforcement. Local systems have a single fighter squadron for local support. Every Epsilon priority area has it's own dedicated RIU team.

**Class II** systems are of more importance, and as such are given heavier defenses. Each colony is issued a reinforced garrison battalion, and usually at least light armor support. Three ground-based fighter squadrons and fifteen to twenty system defense boats provide customs and police defense, while a battle group secures the system. At least fifty emergency comm buoys are provided. Additionally, the SA Corps of Engineers will erect five GARDIAN defense clusters of between two and three towers a piece and provide computer support and training in their operations. Priority Delta is the designation for these colonies, and several class II colonies will be under the protection of at least two squadrons of ships.

As befits **Class III** colonies, they are treated identically to Member Colonies. Each one usually possesses it's own police and space security force, but this is augmented by at least one army group, often heavily reinforced. Additional space defenses include three to five fighter divisions and over three hundred system defense boats, backed by four battle groups used for system patrols. At least a thousand emergency comm buoys and fifty to sixty GARDIAN tower defense clusters are also maintained by the Systems Alliance. The member colonies and Class III colonies are grouped under Priority Beta, as well as the Fleet Anchorages at Bekenstein and Terra Nova. The second highest priority, it devotes a squadron to the protection of the area, and an additional squadron on patrolling defense (which overlaps with many class II areas), as well as two fighter squadrons. At least one RRU and two RIU teams are assigned.

**Earth** itself is defended by the _SolGuard_, a dedicated and heavily reinforced fleet and army with additional heavy frigates, carriers and two additional fighter divisions. Priority Alpha is assigned to Sol. Each world in the Sol System will have a full squadron assigned to them for defense, as well as a fighter division. There will always be a full Fleet available, for rapid response. At least 1 RRU and 5 RIU teams are assigned to the region.

* * *

**Threat Alert Ratings : Answering the call, to battle and glory**

While initial defending forces are determined solely by priority , the amount of response to a given threat is determined solely on a system called Threat Rating. Threat Rating is a qualified validation of the amount of property damage and tangible harm a foreign force can cause. The ratings are in Latin

_Placidus_ : defined as no state of alarm whatsoever, the basic response state when nothing bad is occurring. TR Placidus can be defined as "no alarms whatsoever". In peacetime, this is the normal default alert state.

_Vigilax_: A low alert state when incidents have occurred near by or are rumored to be happening. Examples include pirate raids within three jumps, recent news of unidentified armed ships, local pirate activity in the past month, etc. Typically speaking , Vigilax is the common alert response when trouble rears it's head on the outlying colonies and the like. On more populated worlds, Vigilax is declared on regional or even a city-wide level.

_Consterno_: A low level alert to minor actual dangers. Small pirate raids, sightings of batarian military vessels, and other easily dispatched threats are given this rating. In a more populated setting, Consterno is a "general alert" status for a system, or the response on a regional area to high-level terrorist activity.

_Discrimen_: Defined as the "serious" alert level, Discrimen results in immediate dispatch of an armed strike force to the site. Usually this is a battle group, along with fighter support, and a pair of troop ships carrying a pair of reinforced regiments. Discrimen level alerts are for large pirate rates or direct pirate attacks on the colony itself, confirmed sightings of enemy vessels, or any sighting of unidentified alien vessels that do not return hails within 3 jumps from Sol.

In the case of the Member Colonies or Sol system itself, a Discrimen alert is a full battle alert. The local defense fleet will jump in system en masse, lead by a scout flotilla. Multiple battalions will be mobilized, and at least RRU will be put on hot-standby. All available RIU's will be deployed.

_Exitialis_ : known as "going E", Exitialis is a regional alert. Sounded when serious battle looms, it results in an entire flotilla being dispatched, along with a battalion of troops and heavy support. Nearby fleets are put on high alert and all adjacent areas are bumped up to Consterno. In the case of the Sol Region being the one to sound the alert, the local fleet will be deployed immediately in-system and nearby fleets routed towards Earth. Every available military unit will go to full battle readiness.

_Adorior_ : Full battle alert for critical targets. The "big A" is only used for full scale military invasions and lethal threats. In the history of the SA, Adorior was only sounded once: during the First Contact War. Adorior scrambles every available fleet to the problem side, and declares Exitialis to Sol and all Member Colonies. Smaller forces stiffen all other nearby systems to 500% of garrison baseline , if possible. Every RRU is put on ready status, and reserve units are activated.

* * *

**Command Districts and the Chain of Command**

For the purposes of military control as well as governance, the Systems Alliance is broken into five broad 'districts'. The five districts are covered in more detail in the governmental section of this booklet, but from a military standpoint, the chain of command is as follows:

The Supreme Commander of all SA military forces is the President, in terms of general political-strategic decision-making, such as the choice to declare war. The Cabinet Government headed by the Prime Minister and constructed by Parliament seats the Minister of Defense.

The Minister of Defense and the Armed Forces Committee together vote on the position of the Admiralty of the High Command. There are three such seats, all of which must be admirals of the Red in good standing. The three members of the High Command appoint the Fleet Master as the supreme military oversight for operational command.

From the Fleet Master, each district has a single Command Fleet Admiral. Admirals split their fleets into smaller segments that cover Divisions, and are organized by Priority. Your divisional commander will split his or her authority between Space Command, Marine Ground Command, and Special Services.

Your unit commander will delegate responsibility to sub-unit commanders as they see fit. A marine corporal answers to his gunnery sergeant, who answers to a Marine Master Chief. The master chief reports to a BDO, usually a lieutenant, who in turns reports to a marine captain. The marine captains will report to a Major of Marines, who liaisons with generals or admirals, and who answer to the Divisional and District Admiralty for orders.

The AIS, the Penal Legions, Knights of the Court of Lords, and above all else the Commissariat are outside and beyond the chain of command. Remember this! The most junior Commissar, the most humble knight and the most baby-faced of AIS operatives have complete and total authority over your unit and outrank your commanding officer, regardless of whether that is a major or the Fleet Master.


	2. Governance

**A/N: ** _I've had a PM and a review regarding the English nobility and England being referred to in the singular rather than as the United Kingdom. This is deliberate, as in the history of the SA in my AU the United Kingdom was dissolved during the Days of Iron. Considering that roughly half the countries forming the Commonwealth (including Ireland and much of Scotland) were completely obliterated during those times, the use of the name in the future is considered mocking.  
_

* * *

**THE SYSTEMS ALLIANCE ORDER OF BATTLE**

_With Addenda Regarding Citizenship Tiers and Your Government_

**_Prepared by the Systems Alliance Commissariat_**

**_Distribution limited by the Manswell State Security Act _**

**_OFFICER EDITION : DO NOT DISTRIBUTE TO NON-COMMISSIONED OFFICERS OR ENLISTED PERSONNEL_**

* * *

**Section A:** The Government itself : The President, the Prime Minister, the Cabinet, the Parliament, and the Court of Justice. Legal Organs of the State that may impact your orders: The Court of Lords, the Corporate Court, and the Court of independent Colonial Affairs

"_DH Lawrence said, 'a small bird will drop frozen dead from a bough without ever having felt sorry for itself'. Mankind's own self-absorption has resulted in a populace that cares nothing but for its own entertainment, fears nothing but what it cannot understand, thinks of nothing but it's own problems, and accomplishes nothing but empower a class of parasitical elites whose only contribution is the continuation of the cycle. A new time comes upon us all, one we must all rise to meet, lest we fall into the morass of self-destruction...or worse, feeling sorry for ourselves." – Reflections on Society, Lord Victor Manswell _

* * *

The Systems Alliance is comprised of four branches of the government. The _executive_ branch, the _ministerial_ branch, the _legislative_ branch, and the _judiciary_ branch. These branches are orbited by the _Three Courts._

As an officer of the SA, and an honorary class IV citizen, it is both your civic and military duty to understand the design and function of your government.

Although certainly based on concepts of a democratic republic, the Twentieth and Twenty-first centuries taught us all too well that democracies end up only representative of the lower denominator in society. Overrun by crime, crippled with debt, racism, and too corrupt and large to react, the governments of the time before the Days of Iron lacked three things that make the Systems Alliance successful :** Resolve, Responsibility, and Respect.**

Our government is **Resolved** in that every aspect of it is designed to reduce the gridlock that destroyed older political systems. The Minsters propose, the Legislature votes, the Executives approve, and the Judiciary oversees. The Three Courts watch our heritage, our business, and our colonies. Our Districts divide the entire working whole on a level that allows smaller government to deal with smaller issues, and everyone has a voice in their own Divisional Townhall and Domain Agora Gathering.

Our government is **Responsible** in that it combines the best of the American model of governance with the European model, while incorporating older systems of governance and new methods devised by social scientists after the Days of Iron. The result is a government where the people have a voice, but that voice is not required to pick the lesser of two evils, nor slaved to political machinery run by the corrupt. The SA has strict term limits on all elected officials, and mandatory separation of the government departments answering to those officials. It has multiple interlocking checks, balances, supports and points of natural conflict, to ensure that it remains vital and not tied to one particular political outlook.

Our government is **Respectful** in that it recognizes that the past and those not usually given power over government have a role to play in successfully negotiating the future. The resurrection of the nobility as a class and power drew strong criticism at first, but as the past century has proven, they have shown that there is a reason they were called 'nobility' in the first place, putting the needs of the people and our race as a whole before their own, and sacrificing money, blood, and effort to ensure the SA continues to shine for many centuries to come. And the Court of Corporations has shown that even businessmen concerned with profit can get the Job Done Right if they have a stake in the outcome. Above all else, we are the only species to respect our alien citizens enough to let them have a stake and hold positions in our government.

* * *

**Government's Branches Upon the Tree of Human Might**

The EXECUTIVE branch is composed of the President, the Vice President, and the Senate President. The president is elected by general vote of all Class III, Class IV and Class V citizens in Member Colonies and Nations only. He picks a pair of running mates, the Vice President and the Senate President. The executive branch coordinates top-level decision making, has veto power over any bill, and is the primary interface between the MINSTERIAL and LEGISLATIVE branches of government.

A president can serve up to three five year terms, but no more than that. Upon his death in office, the Vice President takes his place. Otherwise, the Vice President acts as the primary communications facilitator between the Ministerial Board and the President, while the Senate President does the same for the President and Parliament.

The President is currently Prince James Windsor, Sixth Duke of the House of Windsor, Knight Ultimate of the Knights of Earth. The President always represents the core interests of Earth and the member colonies first. His ability to finalize laws or veto them is balanced by the ministers proposing the laws he can adjust, the legislature voting for or against said proposals and overturning his veto, and the judiciary striking down his decisions.

The Vice President is Culpultec Huerta. The Senate President is Lord Venden Ashland, Duke of Vancouver.

The president (and VP and SP) must be a class IV human citizen of at least thirty years of age. No aliens, lesser citizens or anyone with a restriction on their citizenship at any time in the past can apply.

The MINISTERIAL branch is composed of the Prime Minister and his cabinet. The Prime Minister and his cabinet are elected by the House and voted upon by the Senate. Each minister must secure his or her own election, and combined they form what is commonly termed "the administration". While the president holds decision-making power, he cannot write laws or bring legislation into being, that is the purview of the ministers.

Ministers do not have term limits, but of course, as the House and Senate compositions change, so do the ministers. They must be reappointed each year.

The ministers will coordinate their various efforts and propose laws and acts that are approved or disapproved by the President. Once approved, the Legislature votes on them. This means that the ministers are the primary drivers of the direction of SA law and progress, rather than the president or congress.

Ministers must hold at least class III citizenship (although most hold class V), be human, and at least twenty five. There is currently legislation pending to allow asari class III citizens to hold a post.

_Prime Minister_: oversees the other ministers. Responsible for all bills involving the treasury or taxation. Currently held by Lord Alfred Coleman, Baron New York.

_Minister of State_: Directly oversees diplomatic relations and supervises the Citadel Ambassador. Responsible for all bills touching on alien relations, including changes to alien citizenship quotas. Currently held by Anita Goyle, former Citadel Ambassador and ambassador to the asari.

_Minister of Defense_: Oversees the High Command, the Fleet Master, and defense operations. Responsible for all military budgets, bills related to the military, and the rate of reprieve offered by the Penal Legions. Currently held by Admiral Fredric Branson.

_Minister of Development_: Oversees colonial development, promotion of colonies from one Class to another, and responsible for bills involving admissions of colonies to the SA. Currently held by Lady Serina Dragunov, Countess New Kiev.

_Minister of Public Health_: Oversees medical programs, colony clearance rights, and the SACDC. Responsible for all regulations and laws covering bionetics, cyberware and the general health, as well as oversight of the Biotic committee for Trans-Human Genetics. Currently held by Lord Richard Dusaris.

_Minister of Information_: Oversees information services and communications chains. Indirect oversight of the AIS and the Commissariat. Responsible for laws regarding public speech, the media, and public education. Held for the past forty-seven years (through nine administrations) by Prince Aloxius Manswell, Knight Ultimate of the Royal Order of Grace.

_Minster of the Interior_: Responsible for most of the public works, the arts, power generation, transportation, industrial regulation and the laws that cover them. Also oversees the powers of the Court of Corporations. Currently held by Admiral Chet Mikhailovich (retired, SANF).

The LEGISLATIVE branch of the government is Parliament, which is bicameral. The two houses are comprised of representatives that are elected by their constituents.

The lower house, called the _House of Congress_, is mostly occupied with legal issues – changes to the SA charter and constitution, general laws, admission to the SA, and most of the ministerial actions taken. Members of the House are selected every four years by general elections on all colony worlds and Earth. A representative can serve up to five terms. The size of the House varies with population and arcane vote-measuring tactics, and currently seats seven hundred and eighty three representatives.

The upper house, called the _Senate of Lords_, is occupied with funding and diplomatic issues. Taxes and duties, declarations of war, diplomatic stances, Council interactions and determination of binding laws on SA organs are decided upon by the Senate. The senate is voted on from a slate of candidates by the Court of Lords, but it's members are **not** noble themselves. The seats in the senate are strictly limited. Each nation and colony gets one seat, period. In this, Earth has outsized influence, as it possesses almost twenty seats. Each senate seat undergoes elections once a decade, and a senator can only serve three terms.

The Senate also has three Boards that it comprises : the_ Armed Forces Committee_, which seats the military high command. The _Board of Commissariat Inquiry_, the only check on the Commissariat's actions aside from the Court of Lords, and only when there is a full vote taken to do so. Finally, the _Board of Finance_, which analyzes all tax laws and spending bills prior to votes.

House members must be class II citizens in good standing. They can be human or asari, but no other races. Senators require class III citizenship and must be human or asari.

The Legislative Branch is riven by political parties, but party membership is not a requirement to get on any ballot or to be elected. Party politics affects only campaign funds for re-election – first time candidates are sponsored by the Court of Lords.

Remember: as an officer, while you can hold office in the Ministerial Board, you CANNOT hold office in the Legislative Branch!

The JUDICIARY branch is composed of the System's Alliance Court of Justice, the five District Appellate Courts, the Circuit Court of Appeals, and the Divisional High Courts. Judges are elected locally at the Divisional and District Level. The President appoints all members of the Circuit Court of Appeals and the SA Court of Justice, with Commissariat oversight.

Judges can be of any race as long as they hold at least a Class II citizenship. Justices of the Court of Justice must be human, hold Class IV citizenship, and possess a doctorate of SA Law.

The Court of Justice hears challenges to laws and Presidential actions, while the other courts handle business or criminal cases. Canon law in regards to common English law was mostly abandoned in the wake of the Days of Iron – legal precedent, while still binding on most lesser courts, is disregarded by the Court of Justice.

JAG officers interested with dual-role positions in the Judiciary should contact their Divisional CoJ recruiters, or your commissariat branch.

* * *

**The Court of Lords, tireless defenders and visionaries**

During the end of the Days of Iron, the Solar System Alliance was unable to form a cohesive government that did not draw on the corrupt government figures who had led to such dark times. Manswell's own background of royalty lead him to resurrect the concept of nobility. Additionally, he wanted to reward those leaders who had backed his audacious scheme to help rescue humanity from the dark ages it had fallen into with the destruction of Ardiente's mad schemes.

Thus, the basis of the authority of the Court of Lords comes from two major sources. The first is that the Lords were the only groups with enough power and money to aid in the early Solar System Alliance, that eventually evolved into the Systems Alliance of today. In a very real way, the families that comprise the Court have invested more and risked more for the SA's success than any others. This, along with their own importance in the governments of the world prior to the Days of Iron, earns them our respect.

The second source of their authority is that they are independently wealthy and immune to corruption or bribery. The honor-based system of noble grants ensures that their power is not tied to any one governmental branch or even nation or colony. This wealth ties into the political system, as members of the Legislature are sponsored by members of the Court of Lords, ensuring anyone with the skills to represent humanity need not be beholden to political parties.

A noble family must have been knighted for actions made or sacrifices given in the name of Humanity in the years prior to the formal establishment of the SA, or have been approved by the current Court to join their ranks. To serve on the Court itself, a noble representative must be voted upon by the current Court members when a member dies. Each member of the Court serves for life.

Currently, there are seventy-four noble families. The Court of Lords is composed of fifteen seats from these families, selected by their peers. The usual seating is in order of standing, which means the composition of the families making up the court has not changed in over twenty years. Obviously all members must be class V citizens.

The Court has three legal duties. First, it reviews and approves or denies land grants given by the SA in order to make a new noble linage. Second, it suggests, reviews, and approves all knighthoods to the United Knights of Earth and to the Knights of Grace, the two military knighthoods that allow ascent to the highest ranks of the military. Finally, the court of Lords is the only body in the Systems Alliance with the ability to chastise or discipline the Commissariat, and it's ranks are the only group with some level of immunity to summary execution by the Commissariat.

As an officer, it is possible you will be knighted. If you wish to ascend to high rank, such a knighthood is required. Even if you are not knighted, the Court is involved with and interacts with all levels of both the government and the military. A working understanding of the Noble Families and their agendas has been deemed Required Knowledge by the Commissariat, and as such, this booklet will cover such in a non-political and factual light.

The Court of Lords current seats the following noble families, in order of social rank:

_The House of Manswell (descendants of the Manswell family, German royalty from the Hohenzollern family):_ Headed by Prince Maxwell Manswell.

_The House of Windsor (English royal family, first ally of the Manswells) _ Headed by Prince Regent Charles Windsor III

_The House of Chu (Chinese communist party descendants) : _Headed by Duke Si Yon Chu

_The House of Eldfell (French business mogul and ally of the Manswells) : _Headed by Prince Reginald Eldfell

_The House of Ashland (Canadian business mogul and ally of the Manswells): _Headed by Lord Baron Jonah Ashland.

_The House of Yamato (Japanese imperial family) : _Headed by Emperor Nikoru Hirohito Yamato

_The House of Coleman (American presidential family related to the Kennedy and Bush families) : _headed by Lord Jason Prescott Coleman

_The House of Maxima (Argentine / Dutch royalty) : _Headed by Duc Viellieve Maxima

_The House of Dragunov (Russian royalty, descended from the Vladimirovichi) : _Headed by Prince Tuchenko Dragunov

_The House of Setras (Italian Catholic colonist factional leaders, second ally of the Manswells): _Headed by Sir John Setras, Knight Resplendent of United Earth

_The House of de la Camara (Mexican and Terra Novan royalty, third ally and founding members) : _Headed by Don Marquis Hernando de la Camara

_The House of Simons (Terra Novan knights of long service, replaced the House of Williams) : _Headed by Baron Enrique Cortandez-Simons

_The House of Ngubane (South African royalty, colonial) : _Headed by Prince Mufune Ngubane

_The House of Bekenstein (Israeli and Bekenstein royalty and founding members) : _Headed by Duke Richard Bekenstein

_The House of al Saud (Royal family of Saudi Arabia and ally of the Windsors) _: Headed by Sheik Abzrad al Saud

Houses of the Second Rank include noble houses of more recent origin, and those who have slowly lost power over the years. A few such Houses are von Khar, Dularis, von Grath, Hahne, and Kyle.

Of the houses of the Court or Lords, the only one ever stripped of their powers and rights was the House of Williams, after the First Contact War, for conduct unbecoming and cowardice. Ensure that you do not follow their poor example.

While there is no laws against who can be knighted or even made nobility, only humans and technically, members of the Asari Thirty Families can serve upon the Court of Lords. Asari members of the Thirty are allowed entrance into the Chamber of Lords with the rough rank of Duke, and in the order of seniority are only below Manswell and Windsor. There are no traditions permitting other alien nobility being allowed into the ranks of the Lords.

* * *

**The Court of Corporate Affairs for the Systems Alliance, mankind's ingenuity and vigor at work in the galactic economy**

The Court of Corporate Affairs, normally just called the SA Corporate Court, is comprised of some forty-three AAA mega-corporations that, in one fashion or another, were instrumental in the formation and development of the Systems Alliance.

While many worlds have their own Corporate Court, the SA Corporate Court is unique in that it actually has a function in the government at large, rather than merely restraining and disciplining it's own membership. The Court is allowed to review, comment and revise all corporate tax law, laws affecting import / export duties, food and drug restrictions, and is responsible for conducting financial audits of all branches of the government.

Member corporations in the Court pay higher tax rates than other businesses in the SA, and are also required to employ at least 85% human workers. (Current legislation in the legal pipeline would allow asari to count as humans for the purpose of this limit). Court companies must also fully divulge their financial records to the SA Commissariat upon request and offer discounts to SA military personnel if applicable.

The Court takes its duties very seriously, and has proven in the past it will give up present profit for a better security for human interests. The Court is represented by the Court Selection Board, comprised of ten CEO's from various companies that form the Court's membership. Each CEO serves a two year term and is selected by random, VI-overseen choice. Each CEO can only serve twice in a ten year span.

In return for their service and paying higher taxes to be a part of the Court, the SA government and military must source 75% of all contracted disbursements and no-bid military contracts to members of the Court.

The Court often acts as an economic buffer, absorbing large tax increases when the government must spend more than it takes in, and reaping fat profits for their sacrifices once such times of fiscal leanness have passed. While this has raised concerns of corruption, the complete transparency of their financial records ensures this does not come to pass.

Members of the Court are unique in that they have no citizenship restrictions other than possession of a Class I citizenship. Three asari, one salarian and one volus have served on the Court in the past.

The current court roster is as follows: _Nova Logistics, Eldfell-Ashland Energy, Hahne-Kadar Manufacturing, Jormangund Technologies, Lawson Technologies, Cord-Hislop Aerospace, Sirta Foundation, Manswell Foundation, Mimetic Entertainment._

* * *

**The Court of Independent Colonial Affairs : Mankind's free-range spirit supported across the stars**

As mentioned in earlier segments, while the SA is certainly recognized as the only voice that can claim to speak for most of humanity, it's control over human space is neither absolute nor dictatorial. Our government leaders, in their wisdom, long ago concluded that if people long for freedom, the only cure is to give them the freedom they wish for.

Of course, in the darkness of this galaxy, such freedom often comes with a stark price, that of pirates, criminals, corrupt corporate entities, fluctuating HE3 prices, and random disasters. In the face of such stark dangers, some colonies decide that sticking it out on their own is not the best course of action.

The SA Court of Independent Colonial Affairs, or CICA, is the solution to these issues. It is composed of representative members of any colony or world with human inhabitants. The CICA is the link between those colonies who refuse the SA's laws and requirements but still wish good relations with the Mother Country.

While the SA will not provide financial help to such colonies, nor spill the blood of our brave marines and sailors on those who will not stand with us, the SA does offer a set of tools and services to ease colonial concerns. Legal assistance, including aid in dealing with alien laws, is always available. Medical databases and formularies of drugs and treatments are made available at no charge. News services, financial banking links, and secure communications with SA colonies are provided with minimal cost. During disasters, emergency relief supplies, including food, purified water, medical supplies, and emergency shelter and power systems, will be provided.

The CICA also works hard with those planning colonies or those who have established them to get them to a state where they qualify as a Class I colony.

The CICA is made up of ten members selected by the four oldest and most established independent human colonies: Freedom's Progress, New America, Nova Brazil, and Tombstone. These colonies (roughly Class III in size and power) each send four members every year to make up the Court structure. Additionally, three members come from the Ministry of Development and two from the Ministry of the Interior. CICA votes up or down on new initiatives to aid colonies as well as on recommendations for laws that are submitted to the Legislation for voting.

Given the nature of colonial life and the fact that many of the participants are NOT SA citizens, the only restriction is that each member must be a citizen on the world they represent, and at least six of the group sent by the colonies must be human or asari.

* * *

**The Organization of the Systems Alliance : Districts, Divisions, Domains, and the Arcology Network of Earth's Nations.**

The Systems Alliance is divided into five Governmental Divisions: Sol/Arcturus, Citadel/Bekenstein, Terra Nova/Mindoir, Watson/Benning, and the Verge. Each Division is comprised of many class I, II, and III colonies.

If the SA is a planet, think of Districts as nations. District level governance is conducted by Governors, who are elected every four years in general open elections. A governor can only serve four terms. The Governor executes the laws passed by the District Congress, which is elected every two years in open elections, with a five term limit. Both Governors and Congressmen must be at least Class II citizens in good standing, thirty years old, with Governors also required to be human or asari.

Districts are split into Divisions. For example, the Citadel/Bekenstein District has the Citadel Division, the Bekenstein Division, the Massai Division, and the Serai Division. A division is controlled by a Divisional Council, made up of ten elected representatives and lead by a Speaker. Each one is elected once every five years and can serve up to four terms. A Speaker is elected once a decade, and can serve only two terms, and must have been a Council member first. All divisional representation must be class I citizens of at least twenty five years of age.

Finally, domains are local governance groups on individual colony worlds. A domain is run by a mayor, and domains usually conduct their own electoral rules and requirements.

Earth's nations are a special case. The Earth is divided into three governmental types. The first are the **Member Nations,** who run their own affairs without SA interference. The second is the **Associated Nations**, such as Jordan, Switzerland, and Greece, who function semi-autonomously from the SA but still have SA oversight. Finally there are the **Incorporated Territories**, for such areas as Spain and Nigeria that did not survive the Days of Iron. Brazil is a special case, directly governed by the SA and denied self-rule or any self-direction for all time as punishment for their role in the atrocities perpetuated by Emperor Ardiente.

Earth's biosphere remains heavily poisoned by the warfare that lead up to the Days of Iron. All cities are therefore enclosed in either bioprotective shields (such as Vancouver) or, for larger cities, huge arcologies. The maintenance cost of these measures, and of supporting the biodomes, agriarcologies, and atmospheric treatment stations, requires staggering amounts of capital, most of which is supplied by the Member Nations, the Court of Lords, and the Manswell Foundation.


	3. Military Order of Battle

**THE SYSTEMS ALLIANCE ORDER OF BATTLE**

_With Addenda Regarding Citizenship Tiers and Your Government_

**_Prepared by the Systems Alliance Commissariat _**

**_Distribution limited by the Manswell State Security Act _**

**_OFFICER EDITION : DO NOT DISTRIBUTE TO NON-COMMISSIONED OFFICERS OR ENLISTED PERSONNEL_**

* * *

Section B: The Military : The Naval Marine Corps, the Planetary Militia Marine Corps, the Navy, the Reactionary Forces, the Special Forces, and the Penal Legions. The Enforcement : The Commissariat Legions, the Commissars, the Alliance Intelligence Service, and the Guard of Iron.

_'Are you worms, to hide crying in your trenches while that man yonder laughs at blazing death to save those who are helpless? Are you that weak, to kneel before the spiked bastards as they ravage our world? I am no mere man! I am a Marine! I will die today, but I will die standing, die fighting, and I will die for Humanity and the Corps! Are you with me? CHARGE! Semper Fidelis, and Repensum Est Canicula!' – Warcry of General Henri Girard , Battle of Therum, at the sight of Preston Kyle's charge. _

* * *

The Systems Alliance maintains her strength and security through the vigilance, sacrifice, and commitment of her brave men and women in uniform. The Systems Alliance Unified Armed Forces represent almost eight percent of humanity under arms, and are responsible for twenty eight percent of our GDP spending and thirteen percent of the economy.

The military is split into two distinct sides, one to guard our bodies, the other to guard our minds and souls. The Military Defense branch of the Armed Forces consists of ground, space, and special forces, as well as the Penal Legions, to allow those who have turned their back on the SA to serve her in death if they refuse to do so in life.

The enforcement branch is focused on those organs that ensure the military does not overreach or rebel, that the government does not become corrupt, and that alien influence on our society does not become endemic.

* * *

**Understanding the Order of Battle and the Enumerated Count**

The Order of Battle lists the highest command groupings in each theater of the SA. Each grouping is followed by two ratings.

The first is the **PRIDE** rating (Political Reliability Index for Direct Evaluation). This is the evaluation of the political reliability of the unit as determined by the Commissariat. The rating is digital from 1 to 5, where a 1.0 is rebellious and a 5.0 will obey even illegal orders. The PRIDE rating of a unit is best when it is high, but not too high.

The second rating is the **CORE** score (Combat Operations Readiness Evaluation). The CORE is an alphanumeric rating of battle experience and battle readiness. It goes from A to E, and is graduated in steps of I, II, and III. E-I is a completely green unit with zero experience, while A-III is hardened special forces with fanatic morale. Units are followed by their unit moniker, a short phrase.

Occasionally, units will exceed measurement values. This is indicated by a "+" symbol.

Total force rankings and the Command Officer is listed with each Command-level unit, along with it's Systems Alliance Military Command (SAMILCOM) abbreviated name.

The enumerated count goes into totals and breaks down details about each unit, vehicle, or ship type.

* * *

**The Naval Marine Corps and the Planetary Marine Corps : Two jobs, one tough marine**

The most basic element of our military has been the Marine Corps. Historically, the United States and Chinese armed forces were the last to be destroyed in the aftermath of the Days of Iron. The US Army and the Chinese PLA fell to internal rebellions and strongmen, but the US Marine Corps continued it's proud traditions and defended American soil and citizens until the arrival of Manswell's own Guard of Iron.

The battle of Arlington, where four hundred seventeen Marines defied sixty thousand Iron Guardsmen and refused to surrender the last members of the US government, was a bitterly proud day for the Corps. Dying nearly to the last man, they made such an impression on Victor Manswell that he is said to have wept bitterly after the battle, sinking to his knees in the ruins of Arlington National Memorial Cemetery at the madness that had caused fine upstanding soldiers to die for their flag.

In honor of those Marines and their undying fidelity to the Corps Motto of Semper Fidelis, the SA has modeled it's ground forces off of the United States Marine Corps. Marines are trained at Camp Lejune, just as US Marines were, although they also train in a host of other forts and locations. The rank structure is slightly different, as are the uniforms, but the motto has not changed. The spirit has not changed.

As a Marine, you are expected to die. But when you do so, you will not die alone, and you will never be forgotten. The proud traditions of the United Stated Marine Corps is carried on today by the Systems Alliance Marine Corps, and you must never forget that honor, that duty, and above all that sacrifice.

Marines enter the service with a Marine Vocational Code of "B", or Basic Marine Soldier. (See the MVC Rating Detail Sheet later in this booklet.) These serve in the Planetary Marine Corps, defending our homes and families from dangers foreign and domestic. Marines who serve with great diligence and show the appropriate faculty in zero-G combat are eventually given the "A" rating of Advanced Marine Soldier, and are the Naval Marine Corps.

As an officer, you must of course pass all requirements of both "B" and "A" training before your commission is put into effect.

B marines do not serve aboard naval vessels, space stations, or on non-Systems Alliance worlds. B marines are given no alien acclimatization training and do not possess skills in xenoempathy, zero-g combat, alien environment survival. These are skill-sets that "A" marines do possess.

Functionally, both Marine types are issued identical gear, weapons, and armor. The only difference is that officers commanding primarily ground forces use the "Marine" rather than "Naval" rank structure.

The entirety of the Corps is sublimated to the command structure of the Navy, similar to how the US Navy was partially superior to the US Marine Corps command structure. Any position past that of Naval Captain or Marine Major requires an officer to have command experience with both Marines and Naval Forces.

Armor Units are included in this tally, but Special Forces, the Penal Legions, Reactionary Forces, and the Enforcement Corps are not. This count does not include marine forces assigned to naval vessels or the Five Fleets, nor the support fleets.

_**The Current Order of Battle for the Marines is as follows:**_

_Solguard_ Command (**SOLGUARD**): The _Solguard_ protects Earth and is the primary force of the Systems Alliance military deployed within the Sol/Arcturus district. The _Solguard_ has the most up-to-date equipment and highest training of any unit in the SA Military. It's focus is on defensive combat.

Total force – 750,000 Marines, 10,000 armored vehicles. CO Lord General of the SA Manfred von Khar.

First _Solguard_ Army Group (4.5 / A-III+) : Manswell's Sword aka the Big Red One

Second _Solguard_ Army Group (4.0 / A-II) : Semper Laurifer

First _Solguard_ Armor Brigade (4.0 / A-II) : Tank You Very Much

Second _Solguard_ Armor Brigade (4.0 / B-III) : Drive It Like You Stole It

Security Force ALPHA : SecForce Alpha is a secondary security group dedicated to protecting the rest of the solar system, and Priority Alpha assets.

Total Force: 100,000 Marines. CO Major of Marines Melanie Dachman, KoUE

Secforce Prime Brigade (Luna / Mars) (3.7 / A-II) : Martian Dreams

Secforce Beta Brigade (Jovian Satellites) (4.4 / B-III) : By Jove

Arcturus Command (**ARCMILCMD**) : Arcturus Command is where marines are deployed after initial training, as a ready reserve in case of invasion, and as the last line of defense before Earth. The Arcturus First Army Group is famous for it's battles during the First Contact War. The Third AG is specifically designated for training new recruits. As might be expected, it's focus is on training.

Total Force: 600,000 Marines. 5,000 armored vehicles. CO General Richard James Collins, KoUE.

First Arcturus Army Group (3.5 / A-I) : The Unbroken Bloody Line

Second Arcturus Army Group (3.5 / B-II) : Top of the Arc

Third Arcturus Army Group (4.5 / E-I) : New Blue but True

First Arcturus Armor Brigade (2.1 / C-I) : Get Out Da Way

Terra Nova Command (**TVNMILCMD**) : The Terra Novan District is protected by the TVN Corps, operating out of Citudad Venesco. It focuses on combined arms tactics.

Total Force: 58,000 Marines. 2,000 Armored vehicles. CO Major of Marines Kasen de la Camara.

First Terra Novan Army Group (2.9 / B-II) : Super Nova

First Terra Novan Armor Brigade (2.8 / C-I) : Rolling Thunder

Watson Command (**WATFLTCMD**) : Overseen by multiple long-range missile bases and the Watson Repair Docks, the marines of Watson are all highly trained veterans. They often perform combined operations with the asari, making them specialists at fighting biotic enemies. Unfortunately, the unit's high number of soldiers with asari liaisons and the fact that almost 2% of the force is actually comprised of asari, while raising it's combat power and prowess, also lowers it's PRIDE rating.

Total Force: 65,000 Marines. 2,000 armored vehicles. CO General Todd Dominzi, KoUE.

First Watson Army Group (1.9 / A-III) : Blue in War and Love

First Watson Armor Brigade (1.4 / B-I) : Elementary, my dear Watson

Mindoir Command (**FSTMNDCMD**) : The marines of Mindoir will never forget the First Raid, or the bravery of the Lion of Mindoir, Major Kyle. They are the fiercest soldiers the SA has to offer, with PRIDE ratings that make some nervous as they will follow orders that violate even the SA Core Charter if they can kill batarians. Few aliens, even asari, are comfortable on Mindoir. They specialize in anti-pirate, anti-slaver and small unit tactics.

The Fist of Kyle is a special militia unit put together by retired Marines that answer to the military as an emergency response unit of some 25,000 volunteers.

Total Force: 225,000 Marines, 2,500 armored vehicles. CO is Lord General Kirsten Dularis

First Mindoir Army Group (5.0+ / A-III+) : The Lion's Roar

Second Mindoir Army Group (5.0+ / A-III+) : Fist of Mindoir

First Mindor Armor Brigade (4.8 / A-III) : Never Forget

Fist of Kyle Secforce Regimental Combat Unit (5.0 / C-II) : Indestructible

Citadel Command (**CITDLCOM**) : Assigned to Bekenstein, the Citadel District also has a small honor company present on the Citadel itself. Given the overwhelming troops nearby from both the Turian Hierarchy and the Asari Republic, the command group is lightly trained and overexposed to alien culture. As such it is commanded by a Commissar, rather than a military general.

Total Force: 55,000 Marines, 1,500 Armored Vehicles. CO Commandant-Major Havopek Huerta, KoUE

First Bekenstein Army Group (1.8 / C-I) : Always Bet on Bek

First Bekenstein Armor Brigade (1.9 / D-III) : Got 'em by the neck

First Citadel Honor Guard Company (4.5 / B-III) : Humanity's Own

**EPSILON** Reaction Force : The reaction force for all territories in Priority Epsilon areas.

Total Force : 2,000 Marines, 500 tanks. CO is Colonel Fresia Milani-Branson, KoUE

Epsilon Regimental Combat Unit Alpha (3.5 / C-II)

Epsilon Regimental Combat Unit Beta (3.5 / C-II)

Epsilon Armored Regiment (3.5 / B-II)

**GAMMA** Reaction Force : The reaction force for all territories in Priority Gamma areas.

Total Force: 30,000 Marines, 500 tanks. CO is Colonel Brian Snipes, KoUE

Gamma Marine Battalion Alpha (3.5 / B-II)

Gamma Marine Battalion Beta (3.5 / A-I)

Gamma Marine Battalion Delta (3.2 / D-II)

Gamma Armored Regiment (3.5 / C-II)

**BETA** Reaction Force: The reaction force for all territories in Priority Beta.

Total Force: 55,000 Marines, 2,000 Armored Vehicles. CO Major of Marines Julio Espinoza

Beta Army Group (4.1 / B-III)

Beta Armor Brigade (3.4 / A-I)

_**Battlegroup Omega**_ : [REDACTED]

* * *

**Enumerated Count Totals:**

Marines:

1,192,400 Class B Planetary Marines

394,500 Class A Naval Marines

643,400 Advanced MCV Marines (MCV Combat Rates other than A or B).

619,500 Support MCV Marines (MCV Non-Combat Rates)

274,500 Officers

179 Generals and Majors of Marines

**_Marine Designations include_**:

_Infantryman_: equipped with Onyx Armor, Avenger Battle Rifles, Perseus Combat Shotguns, and a belt of grenades. Infantrymen are the basic building block of the Corps.

_Scout-Sniper_: equipped with Oxyx Armor, Harpoon Sniper Rifle, Predator Pistol, light combat drone/spotter, temporary cloaking field. Trained in some limited info-war techniques, especially hacking , decryption and a few omni-tool dirty tricks, Scout-Snipers are not front-line soldiers and work in two-man teams when not deployed in a unit, one acting as the shooter, the other the spotter.

_Combat Engineer_: equipped with Crisis Suit, combat omni-tool, omni-blade, Incisor Battle Rifle, Predator Pistol or Perseus Combat Shotgun, grenades, high explosives. Engineers are trained in omni-tool deployments of extruded armaments, such as inferno missiles, incineration fields, cryogenic blasts, electrical overload charges, and the like. All SA engineers are trained in the creation and operation of both combat drones and light fixed guns.

_Heavy Weapon Trooper_: equipped with Devastator Articulated Armor, Revenant Machine Gun, Nova Missile Launcher, or Perdition Plasma Flamethrower, Predator Pistol. Dedicated to the use of heavy weapons, the HW Trooper is trained to react to threats and protect the squad.

_Grenadier_: Equipped with Crisis Suit, resupply drone, omni-generator, Perseus Combat Shotgun, Predator Pistol, several belts of grenades. Grenadiers are close-range combatants that use grenades and pressure tactics to break enemy lines.

_Biotic Infantry_: Equipped with Onyx Armor, Avenger Battle Rifle, Predator Pistol, L3-P biotic amp. The C-rank personnel who don't qualify for Vanguard or Sentinel training programs are organized into four man teams called (in a theatrical touch of the macabre) covens. Jokes about witches aside, biotic covens focus on synergy of biotic skills in the creation and detonation of a wide array of biotic fields and effects. Most focus either on providing team support (barriers, shockwaves, lift for carrying wounded teammates) or firepower (warp , singularity, biotic storm, etc) to bolster the squad's offensive rating.

_Biotic Specialist_: Equipped with Cobalt Assault Armor, Crossfire Battle Rifle, Eagle Pistol, L3-X biotic amp, belt of grenades. Combat at close range is unnerving for most soldiers, but not the Vanguards. Put through an exhausting regimen of training, the Vanguard has mastered the asari method of kanquess, or "moving through the all". Creating a short ranged mass effect tunnel, the vanguard is able to hurtle into a mass of enemy soldiers with a shocking impact, the excess mass effect energies blasting all those around him or her. A human innovation has been to modify the warp field upon exit into a blast that humans call a nova. Vanguards cannot use regular kinetic shields, since that interferes with biotics, but can hold their own biotic barriers for protection.

_Marine Armor Combatant_: Equipped with light survival suit, Predator Pistol, combat omni-tool. Marines who drive tanks rarely are prepared for ground combat outside of their vehicles. But they are hardly defenseless!

* * *

**The Enumerated Forces for the Marine Armored Division in terms of vehicles is as follows:**

**_Enumerated Count Totals:_ **

26,000 Armored Vehicles

135,000 Mechs

11,200 Batlesuits

**Mechs**: Mechs are currently used as support for human forces, and as fire support when assaulting fixed positions when casualties are likely to be high.

_AESIR Patrol Mech_: 50,000 :The AutomatEd Search, Infiltration and Rescue mech was designed to operate in spaces hostile to human life, to perform high-risk patrol or S&R operations, and to function without direct oversight. Unless wearing external armor they are fragile and rather slow.

_JOTUN Combat Mech_: 2,500 : the JOTUN is the prototype for a future fully VI-driven warform. The JOTUN uses a coaxial minigun on one arm, with a rapid-pattern grenade launcher on the other. It is large, heavily armored, well shielded, and designed to act as a bulwark and pressure unit for other infantry to advance behind.

_SLEPNIR Repair Mech:_ 75,000 : a VI driven unit loaded with repair schematics and welding equipment, these are derisively nicknamed "3CPO" by SA marines, who were not impressed with their abilities. Capable of building field fortifications, repairing armored units, and fixing weapons or armor, the main drawback of the M-883 is it's lack of battle endurance and slow rate of repair.

**Battlesuits**: After the First Contact War, one of the first developments of human manufacturers was the imitation of the mobile battlesuits used by asari and salarian infantry units. While our suits are not as advanced as those of our alien neighbors, we can produce them far more cheaply, providing combat leverage and advanced war-fighting capability in all combat arenas.

_SLINGSHOT Hostile Space Boarding Battlesuits_: 2,500 : The SLINGSHOT is an adaptation to DACT assault armor, used only when conducting boarding operations. Equipped mostly with life support and shielding elements, only the presence of light hydraulics to assist in using heavy cutting equipment qualifies this as a battlesuit.

_AGAMEMNON Light Combat Battlesuits_: 7,500 : This suit stands eight feet tall, and is worn like armor. It features multiple shielding systems and a built-in plasma thrower, along with light sensor arrays. Boasting two inches of armor and light hydraulics, the suit is outdated currently, slated to be replaced by the THERMOPYLAE suits.

_THERMOPYLAE Assault Battlesuits_: 1,200 : The pinnacle of human battlesuit development, the THERMOPYLAE suit harkens back to the legendary Spartans who fought at the Hot Gates. Equipped with dual shielding suites, segmented reactive armor backstopped with omni-gel and self-repair compounds, and a full sensor suite, the biggest changes are in it's armaments. It carries a fully automatic mass accelerated kinetic minigun, firing explosive 'spears' at two hundred rounds a minute, with a range of two kilometers. Below this is a plasma flamethrower and an integral omnispear rated at 440 TEV. Improving it's defenses, the TPY boasts a powerful omnishield generator, two racks of light GTS 'fleck' missiles, six light gun drones, and two foldout mini-missile racks for antipersonnel work. Standing twelve feet tall, it features hydraulics under myomer 'muscles', along with an onboard VI to handle ECM and cyberwarfare needs.

**Armor Vehicles**: Note some names are abbreviated due to ensuring easy identification with stencil kits.

_M-202 DOGFISH Armored Carrier_: 6,000 : the most basic armored vehicle of the Corps, the DOGFISH has good defenses, including layered armor, flares, and a VI with ECM and ECCM capability. Carries up to thirty marines or six battlesuits.

_M-35 MAKO Fighting APC_: 8,000 The replacement to the older GRIZLI tank, the MAKO is a cross between a tank, an APC, a delivery vehicle, and a forward operations post. Completely environmentally sealed, the MAKO has dual coaxial mass accelerated machine-guns and a main 20cm railgun. Sixteen inches of laser steel armor is backed up with an integrated omni-gel repair system that can literally rebuild damaged armor on the spot. The MAKO has a full communications and sensor suite, onboard medical support facilities, and can withstand full vacuum as well as water pressure up to sixty feet. It can be deployed orbitally with it's onboard mass effect core, and is a SSTO launch capable vehicle (although it can't fly. Yet.)

_M-44 GRIZLI APC (Discontinued)_ : 3,800 : A more primitive version of the MAKO, the GRIZLI's drive train issues, lighter armor, and lack of dedicated comms or medical facilities doomed it to poor performance. Mocked as a deathtrap by most marines, GRIZLI APC are being converted for civilian use or as medical support wagons with a retrofit.

_M-20 HAMRHEAD Light Battle Tank_: 3,100 : the HAMRHEAD is a hover-tank, using twin engines to achieve limited flight and unmatched maneuverability. Equipped with paired VI-targeted missile racks and a rotary turreted 15mm railgun, it uses the same self-repair and sensor package as the MAKO.

_M-90 GREAT WHITE Main Battle Tank_: 4,400 : the primary fighting armor unit of the Systems Alliance, the GREAT WHITE is built from the same lines as the older MERKAVA IX MBT used for the past thirty years. Mass-dampened treads and omni-gel backed self-repairing armor protects the drive-train. It's main guns – twin 40mm railguns and two racks of ATG missiles – are backed up with full VI ECM suites, a secondary pair of steerable turrets with rotary 11mm mass accelerators, a nine-pack GTS missile strip, magnetic mine detonation drones, and a microwave based antipersonnel weapon. Two deployable GARDIAN turrets round out it's formidable power.

_M-606 TIGR GTS Vehicle:_ 2,250 : a modified MAKO with the passenger compartment removed, this fearsome tank mounts sixteen two-slot GTS missile tubes along with a curved array of fourteen GARDIAN lasers with VI tracking. Six wide-band scanning drones and a full ECM / ECCM suite complete the package. Newly deployed, the Marines are still field testing this unit.

* * *

**The Systems Alliance Special and Enforcement Forces: Excellence, elan, and elusive by nature**

_N-Series Combat Team (NCT)_: A four-man or six-man special forces cell, NCT's are used in heavy strike evolutions or to (very rarely) bolster other units. NCT's are entirely composed of N-rate soldiers, the very best of the human military. Even the most inexperienced NCT soldier is a graduate of the most difficult space combat school in the known galaxy, usually with 10+ years experience.

NCT soldiers have such a wide range of possible talents (biotics, including alien styled biotics such as singularities, combat drones, warp fields, heavy weapons, engineering info-war assets) that a single description of tactics would be by definition incomplete. NCT are sent after specific objectives. These range from hostile asset recovery , uplinks to spy drones or comm equipment, escorting information drones or recovering wounded prisoners, and the like. As a result, most teams focus on striking as hard and as fast as possible and getting out quickly. Given their small numbers they prefer to avoid straight up fights. Their skill-sets ensure that they will almost always have snipers capable of taking down sentries and allowing them to move in stealth

_S-Series Intel Strike Team (IST)_: A six man cell, IST's are used to obtain or deny intelligence assets to hostile parties. Whereas NCT's are sent after military objectives, ISTs can be deployed to conduct more subtle acts. Much like the NCT's, ISTs heavily cross-train in a wide variety of combat schools, as well as dedicated info-war and sniping practice. They practice stealth constantly, utilizing cloaking screens and traditional methods of camouflage to reach their targets. IST snipers are particularly deadly. The motto of the IST is that they are "The worst thing you never see coming".

_Combined Arms N-S Strike Team (NTST or Netset)_: A Netset is a very rare occurrence, a combination of N and S personnel to achieve extremely dangerous or daunting tasks. Netsets are usually done in teams, and only two known teams have ever been used: the "Legacy" team of Tradius Ahern, Preston Kyle, Rachel Florez, Yonis Chu, and Michael Saracino, and the "Dauntless" team of David Anderson, Kahlee Sanders, Jeremy Richards, Kai Leng, and Theodore Pellham.

_Drop-Assault Combat Team (DACT)_: Widely considered certifiably insane even by N7 units, DACT units, sometimes called jump marines, pride themselves on fearlessness, bravado, and the chaotic terror they inspire in their targets. Jumping from shuttles or even low orbit, these super-heavy infantry soldiers rely on their battlesuits for support in combat. Equipped with auto-targeting missile launchers, smoke grenades, auto-kinetic emergency barriers, and the heaviest weapons this side of vehicle armaments, they do not shy from any force in their way. Most DACT teams have two gunners equipped with coaxial mass accelerator miniguns, which can mow down an enemy squad in about half a second of sustained fire and take out light armored tanks in a few seconds.

_Penal Legions_: The Penal Legions are widely feared, rarely deployed, and almost never talked about. Comprised of hardened criminals evaluated as redeemable, 85% of the Legions are comprised of hardened mercenaries captured in battle, former pirates, gang members, drug dealers, and war criminals. Kept in line through special snipers, surgically implanted explosive charges, and overseen by commissars with the authority to execute deserters and disobedient soldiers on the spot, they are wild and undisciplined. Issued only partial body armor and the single-shot Mattock rifle, they are trained in 20th century style infantry fighting – covering lanes of fire, support through numbers, and attrition warfare.

Penal Legions have decimated forces three times their size. Every member is technically already dead – if they fail to fight they are executed – and thus members swiftly lose all fear of death. Motivated by the promise of a cleaned criminal record and employment in the military, and given decent rations and education, the average Penal Legion soldier has every reason to fight hard and never surrender or flee. The wide range of skills in the Penal Legions defies easy summary. Some have backgrounds as snipers, saboteurs, or infiltrators. Almost 25% of the Legions are biotic criminals, some with powers rivaling C6 rated military biotics. Another 20% has at least military-grade (usually illegal) cybernetic modification. Penal Legions are never deployed as garrison forces and are kept on their own ships. Legionaries wear a modified all-black SA uniform, while their handlers wear white.

_Commissariat Legions_: The Commissars cannot be everywhere, and when they do find corruption or problems, they are not invincible. That is where the Legions come in at. Usually former marines, the Legions are basically shock troops designed to deploy alongside the Commissars.

The Legions have the same law enforcement powers as the Commissars do, but rarely chose to use them, preferring to merely support the Commissar they answer to. The Legions are also drawn upon for personnel to be stationed in and observe other units, naval vessels, or civilian communities.

[REDACTED]

_Commissars_: [INFORMATION REDACTED] – see your local Commissar for additional details.

* * *

_**The Current Order of Battle for the Special Forces is as follows:** _

First N Combat Brigade (4.2 / A-III+) : Attached to the _Solguard_, consisting of roughly twelve NCT. 400+ N troopers. CO Captain Richard Branson.

Second N Combat Brigade (4.0 / A-III+) : Attached to Arcturus Command. Ten NCT units. 350 + N Troopers. CO Major Valerie Kyle

DACT Brigade Alpha : the primary DACT force. (4.0 / A-III). 2,500 personnel.

DACT Brigade Beta: trainee DACT forces. (4.1 / B-II). 2,500 personnel.

AIS Strike One : [REDACTED]

AIS Strike Two : [REDACTED]

Legio I: The Commissar Unit assigned to oversee the government and most businesses. [REDACTED]

Legio II: The Commissar Unit assigned to the Navy and Marines. [REDACTED]

Legio III: The Commissar Unit assigned to the general population.[REDACTED]

First Military Penal Legion: [REDACTED]

Second Military Penal Legion: [REDACTED]

Third Military Penal Legion : [REDACTED]

Spectre Support (SR1 Normandy) : [REDACTED]

[REDACTED]

For organizational purposes and due to command limitations per the Spectre Code, the ship's Marine Detachment is considered it's own command (NORSPCOPS).

Commanding Officer is Commander Sara Shepard.

(4.9 / A-III+).

Force consists of 1 detachment.

_Retired Unit Designations:_

NTST TWO (4.2 / A-III+) : Retired. Consisting of "Dauntless".

NTST ONE (3.7 / A-III+) : Retired. Consisting of "Legacy".

NCT TWO (5.0+ / A-III+) : Dissolved after the Battle of Torfan. The NCT of Commander Shepard.

NCT ELEVEN (4.0 / A-III+): Dissolved after the Battle of Elysium. Captain Branson's NCT.

* * *

_**The Enumerated Count for the Special Forces and Enforcement Forces is as follows.** _

_Please note that N, S, and DACT troops, as well as Commissariat personnel, are often split off into other units._

DACT Troopers: 6,000

N1 – N3: 2,100

N4 – N6: 850

N7: 147

S-Rate Troopers: 3,500

S-Rate Operatives: 1,400

Penal Legionaries: 64,000

Commissariat Troopers: 120,000

Commissars, Junior (Non-biotic) : [REDACTED]

Commissars, Senior (Biotic) : [REDACTED]

Commissariat Majors and Commandants: [REDACTED]

* * *

**The Systems Alliance Reactive Forces: Protection as we can manage**

_RRU: Rapid Response Unit_, a special forces unit comprised solely of C, N, S, and a handful of D ratings. Rapid Response Units are stationed on fast transports and used in conjunction with other strike teams to take out direct threats to the Systems Alliance. The RRU's respond to pirates, marauders, geth incursions, terrorist attacks, and are proud to be "the first in and the first to kill". The most famous unit of this type was the 2nd RRU, commanded by Major Kyle and having no less than 9 different N7 teams, including Shepard's. The 2 RRU was almost utterly destroyed on Torfan and it's banners were retired shortly thereafter.

Rapid Response Units are deployed when multiple alerts have been called and incoming hostile forces are far in excess of what local units can reliably handle. As a result, RRU's tend towards flashy tactics to raise allied morale and take pressure off of wavering front-line units. RRU's are lead by strongly charismatic figures who can not only lead but inspire confidence and devotion.

RRU tactics are simplistic , and based on the strength of the unit's members. Rather than carefully laid plans, RRU's are trained to quickly assess a battlefield, find enemy weak spots and allied zones of fatigue, and either disrupt the enemy attack or shore up defenses. Disrupting and breaking enemy assaults allows beleaguered allied units to catch their breath and reorganize, while if an allied unit is about to crack, RRU's can stiffen their resolve. Having fifty or more N5+ soldiers suddenly support your position, screaming battle cries and blasting away with heavy weapons has turned more than one near rout of our forces into heroic last stands.

RRU's have a fatalistic outlook, often playing the turian anthem "Die for the Cause" in an ironic subtext. Fully expected to sacrifice themselves to protect civilians, weaker military units, or to prevent routs, RRU's have some of the highest casualty rates in the SA military. Over 16 RRU units have been completely obliterated to the last man, and nine more were basically reduced to non-effective strength, in SA history.

_RIU: Rapid Intervention Unit_. Patterned off STG teams , RIU's are detachment-level units comprised of N and A ratings that strike forward objectives before the main body of an army group moves in. Mobile and technologically agile, they incorporate stealth suits, omni-minifacturing systems, battle engineers and nanotech detonation agents in their work. RIU's hit very hard , but do not have the firepower or numbers to get into a slugging contest with larger units and use their mobility to strike and fade.

The first line of defense when something has gone wrong, RIU units are disproportionally intelligence officers, snipers, sentinels and combat engineers. Given their small size, RIU's have to learn to "fight big" in order to gain an understanding of the issue, make snap judgments on reinforcement calls, and respond to events on the fly. As a result, there is almost no standard book on how RIU's fight, as each one is handcrafted by it's commanding officer.

Some RIU's are merely skirmish and scout units, deployed to get a handle on a situation and call for backup. Others are hot-drop assault units, flung into the line to steady existing forces as if they were a mini-RRU. Still others are saboteur-snipers, working to dismantle enemy assaults and slow attacks to give reinforcements time to arrive. '

Not nearly as tough as NCT's, nor with the numbers of an RRU, RIU's end up being martyrs more often than not. It was the RIU's that prevented Mindoir from being wiped completely off the map. It was the RIU's that held off the initial assaults on Shanxi and turned back the Primarch's Fist assassins sent to take out General Williams. RIU's are gritty, tough fighters who focus on individual survival tactics and asymmetric guerrilla warfare.

* * *

_**The Current Order of Battle and Enumerated Forces for the Reactionary Forces is as follows:** _

_Please note that all RRU and RIU are considered to have PRIDE/CORE ratings far in excess of 5.0 / A-III  
_

Rapid Response Units: 34 Regimental Combat Teams (roughly 30,000 soldiers)

RRU Special Forces Soldiers: 650 N1 through N7

Rapid Intervention Units: 113 detachments (roughly 10,000 soldiers)

RRU Support Armor: 220 vehicles (All MAKO)

RRU Support Fighters: 1,000 vehicles (all light fighters)

* * *

**The Systems Alliance Navy : braving the black ocean beyond the starry night**

The Systems Alliance Navy is composed of both our civil defense networks and police forces as well as our formal military naval units. Drawing more upon the naval traditions of the British Navy, the SA Navy is both our first and last line of defense against alien aggression, pirates, and the occasional stellar disaster.

Composed of five fleets, each one associated with a District of the Alliance, the Navy boasts a combined fleet count of just over 2,000 ships. This does not include transports, support ships, medical ships, etc, which come to an additional 1,700 ships. It also does not include the 3,400 ships of the Merchant Marine.

_A note on the COB for the Navy : Additional information is present._

_Commanding Officer_: The CO of the fleet entire, not a given ship. The Fleet CO determines the assignment given to the fleet's squadrons, who operate independently. The CO usually only maintains direct oversight of his command group (a couple of battle groups and his command vessel).

_Political Officer_: A Commissariat officer who has undergone specialist loyalty training on Earth, the political officer serves two purposes. First, they act to ensure none of the Fleet Admirals let the power that answers to them go to their head. A product of the early days of colonization, the commissars ensure the fleets never turn against Earth's governments or the Systems Alliance. The political officer also ensures that the various deployable weapons of mass destruction (targetable FTL plotters, nuclear devices, chemical or viral warfare platforms, and black nano) are only deployed with proper SA authorization.

_Master of Marines_: Lead officer of all assigned marine groups in a fleet, he coordinates between the various marine units on the ground.

* * *

**The Current Order of Battle for the Navy is as follows:**

First Fleet : Semper Exitosus (**SOLFLTCMD**) : The defenders of Sol system, the First Fleet is the largest and most powerful of all of the Systems Alliance fleets. Each of it's three squadrons are lead by a dreadnaught, and the Fleet has high percentages of heavy cruisers, frigates , and the like. Almost entirely crewed by officers and enlisted from Earth or Sol itself, the few exceptions tend to be from the oldest colonies. The only real weakness of the fleet is that it has literally never been in a real fight. While almost all of it's officers and enlisted have some battle experience, the fleet has not been called to battle duty since the First Contact War. The command dreadnaught is the SDC1 John Grissom.

Commanding Officer: Fleet Master Ivan Dragunov

Political Officer: Commandant-General Theresa Slate

Master of Marines: Lord General William Dando-Collins

(4.5 / C-I)

Force consists of a total of 511 ships.

Second Fleet: Gaze of Arcturus (**ARCFLTCMD**): Operating out of the Fleet Station, the Second Fleet does a lot of inter-fleet drills, rapid response and patrol duties for the systems near Earth. The Second Fleet has the most stock cruisers and the most experience in long and wide-ranging patrols, boring but effective at cutting down piracy. It's infantry units are more green than other fleets, however. The command dreadnaught is the SD8 Orizaba.

Commanding Officer: Admiral Mario Thanenzi

Political Officer: Commandant Jason Frost

Master of Marines: Major Sara Armstrong, KoUE

(3.7 / B-I)

Force consists of a total of 245 ships.

Third Fleet: Mindoir's Tears (**MINFLTCMD**) :

The primary fleet defending the frontier, this is a severely battle hardened fleet, mostly spread among various colonies. Stationed at Mindoir, the fleet still blames itself for not being able to respond in time to the attack there. Perhaps as a result, it specializes in RIU and RRUs, with larger proportions of destroyers as well. The command dreadnaught is the SDC2 Kastanie Drescher.

Commanding Officer: Fleet Admiral Hales Okuda

Political Officer: Commissar-Captain Jeremy Sloan

Master of Marines: General Francis Collier

(4.1 / A-I)

Force consists of a total of 284 ships.

Fourth Fleet: Shield of Elysium (**ELYFLTCMD**): A worn-down fleet, the Fourth is deployed to cover the Skyllian Verge. Exhausted from years of fighting, and with little resupply, the loyalty of the fleet is in question, it's supply lines weak, and it's morale is questionable. John Tyrson is rumored to be consider retirement to Elysium, and recently the SA High Commandant himself took the position of political officer to "reform the weak". The fleets specialization is it's many carriers and heavy cruisers. The command dreadnaught is the SD1 Everest.

Commanding Officer: Admiral of the Red John Tyrson

Political Officer: High Commandant Jaquin de la Muerte

Master of Marines: Major of Marines Sir Richard Ross, KoUE

(2.1 / D-III)

Force consists of a total of 219 ships.

Fifth Fleet: Final Frontier (**CITFLTCMD**) : Considered the most balanced and possibly the best of the fleets the Alliance has to offer, the Fifth Fleet is stationed at the Citadel as humanity's contribution to the Citadel Military. The fifth fleet's specialty is frigates, and it is 'lighter' on heavy ships than the other fleets, but makes up for it with slightly more fighters and a much heavier infantry component. The command dreadnaught is the SD4 Kilimanjaro.

Commanding Officer: Fleet Admiral Stephen Hackett

Political Officer: Commissar-Captain Marut Nishief

Master of Marines: Lord General Jason von Grath

(3.5 / A-I)

Force consists of a total of 280 ships.

Commissariat Reaction Force (**COMFLTGRP**) : The military force commanded and staffed by the Commissariat, the ships of this force are a stopgap against rogue military officers seizing control of SA ships or stations. The command dreadnaught is the SD15 Manswell's Wrath.

[REDACTED] [REDACTED]

Commanding Officer: Commissar-Major Dravus Chisholm, KoUE

Legio Commander: Commandant Leslie Bruk, KoUE

Force consists of [REDACTED] ships.

([REDACTED] / D-II)

AIS Reaction Force (**AISFLTGRP**) : The ships of the AIS RF are used to escort and protect AIS assets, strike deep into enemy lines in info-war operations, and provide support to AIS Troopers. Much like the commissariat fleet, this fleet is manned solely by AIS operators.

[REDACTED]

Commanding Officer: Admiral Yonis Chu, Deputy Director, AIS

Political Officer: Commissar-Captain Sid Ghusu

Master of Troopers: General Kherlred Vassingi

Force consists of [REDACTED] ships.

([REDACTED] / E-III)

Guard of Iron Honor Escort (**GOISQDCOM**): A very small fleet of mostly frigates for ceremonial escorts and burial duty. While not intended as a combat unit, positions on the ships are limited and only the best personnel get to serve.

Commanding Officer: Admiral Claris Harper

(4.2 / A-III+)

Force consists of 9 ships.

Spectre Support (SR1 Normandy) : [REDACTED]

[REDACTED]

For organizational purposes and due to command limitations per the Spectre Code, the ship is considered it's own fleet command (NORFLTCOM).

Commanding Officer is Commander Sara Shepard.

(4.9 / A-III+).

Force consists of 1 ship.

* * *

_**The Enumerated Count for the Navy is as follows.**_

718,000 Naval Enlisted Personnel

319,000 Naval Officers

32,000 Naval Pilots

1,234,500 Naval Support Personnel

* * *

_Fighters_: roughly 18,000 (Ten Divisions)

Light Fighter: 6,000 (plus 200 – 300 deployed forward on independent ops)

Strike Fighter: 4,500

Heavy Fighter: 2,500

Space Superiority Fighter: 4,000

Torpedo Bomber: 650

Heavy Bomber: 450

System Patrol Boats: 850 : Basically a larger, built up gunship, with a crew of six. A police and system interdiction ship, mostly used near stations and colony transfer stations, or HE3 mining stations. Bigger and tougher than any fighter, even a couple of SPB's can spell problems for a frigate.

_Frigates_: A total of 561

Heavy System Patrol Boats: 100

Scout Frigate (SV): 160 : the lightest class of frigate, with a focus on active sensors and fuel range. Scout frigates are the extreme forward pickets of a fleet, the first lookouts to pick up incoming blue shifted enemies. Scout frigates are named for battles in Chinese history: Yangping, Xaxi, Lucheng

Battle Frigate (SB): 245 : Battle Frigate: a heavier, more well armed and armored frigate, used in the line of battle as a skirmisher. Battle frigates are mostly named for famous battles throughout history: Normandy, Cannae, Valley Forge, Waterloo

Heavy Missile Frigate (SM) : 55 : A frigate with extra engines and armor plating, and the cargo deck torn away to provide enhanced room for racks of rapid-fire missiles and guided torpedoes. An idea borrowed from the Volus Defense Force. Heavy Missile Frigates are named for last stands in human history: Thermopylae, Roark's Drift, Little Bighorn

Stealth Frigate (SR) : 1 : [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [SECURITY RESTRICTION]

_Destroyers (SDD)_: a total of 255: A super-heavy frigate, built up to roughly 75% of a cruiser's size and mass. Destroyers were far more capable in the line of battle, having the mass and armor to actually take direct hits and keep fighting. Destroyers were an adaptation to the need for heavier ships to escort carriers, and were mostly built on salvaged light cruiser hulls. Destroyers are named after battles in the modern era: Sao Paulo, Hudson, Mindoir

_Cruisers_: a total of 282

Light Cruiser (SCL) : 86 : the demarcation line between cruisers and frigates is the addition of broadside mass accelerators along with GARDIAN lasers. Light cruisers are the weakest but easier to build and more mobile than other cruiser types, and usually act as flanking defenders for heavier vessels. Light Cruisers are named after African cities: Cairo, Nairobi, Accra.

Line Cruiser (SCA): 106 : the line cruiser is the most common heavy ship in any military naval force, and the SA is no exception. Line cruisers are middle of the road: lighter armored and armed than dreadnaughts, but not as mobile and agile as frigates. They fill the role of battle group command ships, Line cruisers are named for cities in North America: Detroit, Miami, Fort Worth.

Heavy Cruiser (SCH) : 83 : the only functional difference between line and heavy cruisers is the addition of two light center-line heavy mass accelerator's to the latter. These heavy guns allow the ships to provide longer ranged fire support and to act as a serious threat to other cruiser variants. Heavy Cruisers are named for European cities: Caen, Genoa, Bonn.

Battle Cruiser (SCB) : 7 :the official SA designation for these ships is "battle cruiser", but they have a variety of names. Basically a cut-down dreadnaught hull with the main guns removed, battle cruisers instead mount extremely heavy banks of light mass accelerator broadside guns, multiple decks of GARDIAN lasers under VI targeting assistance, and huge amounts of torpedo tubes. Clad in armor that rivals dreadnaughts, the ships are still light enough to move in and out of the line of battle. They are heavy directed strike units, mostly used to spearhead thrusts across the enemy line of battle to strike at the rear of dreadnaughts. Battle Cruisers are named for human capital cities: London, Madrid, Tokyo.

_Carriers_: 47

Cruiser-Carrier (SC) : 27 : a bulked up heavy cruiser with half it's decks changed to flight spaces, the carrier-cruiser is often called a light carrier or patrol carrier. Carrying a squadron of heavy fighters, the carrier-Cruiser has enough remaining firepower and armor to follow them into battle. Much less expensive than a full carrier, the carrier-cruiser also does not make such an easy target if the lines of battle are penetrated. Carrier-Cruisers are named after artists in human history: Da Vinci, Michelangelo, Pollack.

Battle Carrier (SF) : 20 : the so-called "full" carrier is a custom-fitted hull, somewhere between the size of a dreadnaught and a battle cruiser. Carriers have multiple flight decks and heavy banks of GARDIAN lasers, and engines tucked center-line to the ship behind heavy armor. Unlike other ships, carriers have no real weapons aside from the wing of fighters assigned to it. Most carriers have 1 heavy squadron, 2 light squadrons, and 1 bomber squadron of fighters, each assigned different tasks. Due to their size and the space required to launch, retrieve and store fighters, carriers are slow and do not take damage well, resulting in them launching their fighters and retreating from the line of battle. Carriers are named after famous intellectuals in history : Einstein, Copernicus, Newton.

_Dreadnaughts_: 11

Dreadnaught Battleships (SD) : 9 : the SA dreadnaught is a massive ship, built around three huge mass accelerator cannons well over 800 feet long. Crewed by thousands, the dreadnaughts are the battleships of the current naval era, capable of bombarding entire planets to dust, or blowing apart a dozens ships with a single shot. Covered in the thickest armor, overlapping defensive barriers, and hundreds of GARDIAN laser turrets, each one of these ships is a fleet in it's own right. Dreadnaughts command squadrons, and are the backbones of fleets. They are named after famous mountains on Earth: Everest, Kilimanjaro, Orizaba.

Dreadnaught Carriers (SDC) : 2 : only two of these massive beasts exist. Basically an oversized dreadnaught with heavy armor, it's massive size is due to being built around a huge launch bay. Capable of launching over three hundred fighters, these massive ships also have double-center-line mass accelerators, entire decks of GARDIAN lasers and anti-frigate missiles, and banks of heavy torpedoes. The cost of these ships is ruinous, each one worth almost .2% of the entire SA economy, and no more are planned to be built. The two ships are named after the most famous figures in recent human history: Jon Grissom and Kastanie Drescher (the admiral who drove off the Turians in the First Contact War).

[REDACTED]


	4. Ranks and Rates

******THE SYSTEMS ALLIANCE ORDER OF BATTLE **

_With Addenda Regarding Citizenship Tiers and Your Government_

**__****Prepared by the Systems Alliance Commissariat**

**__****Distribution limited by the Manswell State Security Act **

**__****OFFICER EDITION : DO NOT DISTRIBUTE TO NON-COMMISSIONED OFFICERS OR ENLISTED PERSONNEL**

* * *

**Section C:** The Ranks, Rates, and Organization of personnel

"_The young second lieutenant approached the crusty old master chief and asked him about the origin of the commissioned officer insignias. "Well, LT, it's old US Marine history and tradition. First, we give you a gold bar representing that you're valuable BUT malleable. The silver bar of a first lieutenant represents value, but less malleable. When you make captain, you're twice as valuable so we give you two silver bars."_

_The young lieutenant nodded and the master chief continued. "As a major, you soar over military masses, hence the eagle. As a general, you're obviously a star. That answer your question, LT?" _

_The younger man paused. "Wait, but what about colonel and lieutenant colonel?"_

_"Now, son, that goes waaaaaay back in history. Back to the Garden of Eden even. You see, we've always covered our pricks with leaves . . ." – Memoirs of Those Days, the recollections of General Jason von Grath_

* * *

The military heritage that defines the SA is mostly drawn from the United Stated Military, which was co-opted and used by Lord Manswell after the Days of Iron. The following rank structure derives heavily from that tradition. Naval space and Marine Ground forces have different ranks for both junior enlisted and officers, but share the non-commissioned officer ranks. The derangement of the ranks of Lt. Colonel, Colonel and Major stems from misunderstandings during the assembly of the Guard of Iron, and has been maintained despite clashing with historical rank systems.

Generally speaking, enlisted personnel enlist from four to eight years. If they succeed in testing, they are promoted to non-commissioned officers or offered training in the Officer Candidate School. Enlisted personnel proceed through their ranks based on technical and physical exams and time in rate. Most enlisted personnel fill the roles of combatants, technical support, logistics, and maintenance.

Non-Commissioned Officers are chosen after strenuous examinations of both their qualifications and leadership ability. Most NCO's take on an additional ten to fifteen year enlistment. NCO's often handle mid-level leadership and supervisory roles, highly technical tasks, high-tempo combat operations, and other positions that are inappropriate for junior personnel but too tedious or low level for officers.

Officers are trained at New West Point, the Villa Militar, or at Arcturus Naval Officer Academy. Officer promotions require testing, time in service, recommendations, and review by senior officers and the Commissariat. Junior officers form the bulk of the specialist technical trades, special forces, low-level line command, and medical or eezo engineering roles that require dedicated degrees. High level officers solely perform command-level or senior special forces tasks, along with diplomatic or research tasks when applicable.

* * *

**Marine Ranks**:

_Enlisted:_

Private

Private First Class

Corporal

Sergeant

Staff Sgt (Technical Rates) – armor and flight unit forces, missile control techs, etc

Gunnery Sgt (Combat Rates)

_Non-Commissioned Officers:_

Bosun (honorary rate)

Chief Petty Officer

Senior Chief Petty Officer

Master Chief Petty Officer

Command Master Chief Petty Officers are stationed at each divisional command level.

_Officers:_

2nd Lieutenant

1st Lieutenant

Captain

Lieutenant Colonel

Colonel

Major

_Command Officers_: A general is a marine Major who has been promoted to the highest command rank possible in the Marine Corps, and is ultimately responsible for the deployment of marines in all aspects. The SA currently only has a handful of men of this caliber.

A major with many accomplishments is often promoted to the honorary rank of major of marines. This is functionally equivalent to that of rear admiral or lieutenant general in terms of field command authority, but without the security and political requirements.

Major of Marines (Honorary Rank)

Lieutenant General (equal to vice admiral)

General (equal to admiral)

Lord General of the Systems Alliance Marine Corps (roughly equal to an admiral of the Red)

* * *

**Naval Ranks**:

A word on Naval Rated Marines: Many marines, of course, dedicate their career to the pursuit of ground combat alone, and many naval personnel have never so much as picked up an Avenger and held a trench. That being said, the Naval Combat Academy prefers command officers with a background in the ground Marine Corps rather than a pure naval career.

Marine officers who qualify for the training based on their reliability reports and Commissariat or command recommendations transfer their commission from the SAMC to the SANF.

Naval Officers are trained at Lyonspoint-on-the-Green in England, or at Arcturus Naval Officer Academy.

_Enlisted :_

Seaman Apprentice

Seaman

Petty Officer 4th Class

Petty Officer 3rd Class

Petty Officer 2nd Class

Petty Officer 1st Class

_Non-Commissioned Officers:_

Chief Petty Officer

Senior Chief Petty Officer

Master Chief Petty Officer

Command Master Chief Petty Officer

_Officers:_

Ensign

Lieutenant JG

Lieutenant

Lieutenant Commander

Commander

Captain

_Command Officers:_

Rear Admiral, Lower Half

Rear Admiral, Upper Half

Vice Admiral

Admiral of the Green (non - command admiral)

Admiral of the Red (command admiral not in command of a fleet)

Fleet Admiral (command admiral in charge of a fleet)

Fleet Master of the Systems Alliance Naval Armed Forces

* * *

**Commissariat Ranks**:

The Commissariat uses a highly simplified rank structure in lieu of the traditional military ranks. All commissars, junior commissars, and commissariat troopers are trained and graduated from the Schola Progenium on Luna.

_Enlisted Trooper Ranks:_

Commissariat Trooper

Commissariat Sergeant

Commissariat Lancer

Commissariat Senior Lancer

Commissariat Master Lancer

_Junior Commissar (non-biotic) Ranks:_

Commisar Tertius

Commisar Secundus

Commisar Primus

_Senior Commissar (Biotic) Ranks:_

Commissar-Captain

Commissar-Colonel

Commissar-Major

_Command Ranks (Biotic):_

Commandant (Equivalent rank to rear admiral)

Commandant-Major (Equivalent rank to vice admiral)

Commandant-General (Equivalent rank to admiral)

Lord High Commandant of the Commissariat (Equivalent rank to Admiral of the Red)

* * *

**UNIT CODES:**

**SAMC** : Systems Alliance Marine Corps - armed Marine units stationed aboard naval vessels, or assigned to forward colonies. The Corps is the core of the SA military. Uses Ground MVCs. Nicknamed 'geepees' for B rate troops (groundpounder) and '40k's' for space side troops (Space Marines)

**SAGM**: Systems Alliance General Militia - armed reservists. Always Code B. The General Militia musters every weekend, and once a year for two weeks. They receive half-combat pay for their service. Nicknamed 'flatlanders' or 'weekend warriors' – the latter usage is insulting, derogatory, and not tolerated in our proud Corps. A Marine is a Marine!

**SANF**: Systems Alliance Naval Forces - naval personnel assigned directly to ships. Uses Space MVCs. Nicknamed 'flyboys' by ground forces, and 'squids' by spaceside station personnel.

**SAIS**: System Alliance Intelligence Services - military intelligence branch, sometimes shortened to AIS or "AISholes". Always Code S. The AIS is the intelligence branch of the Systems Alliance.

**SACC**: Systems Alliance Commissariat Corps. Always Code T or Z. Consists of both Commissariat support troops as well as actual Commissars. Good-naturedly refer to themselves as the 'Black Hats', which may or may not be acceptable for general use. (Carefully) inquire with your unit commissar.

**SAMPL** : Systems Alliance Military Penal Legion. Always Code Ground X. Criminals in the process of being rehabilitated to becoming productive citizens. Nicknames are not recommended.

**SAGOI**: Systems Alliance Guard of Iron: Always Code Ground Z. The Guard of Iron is the special ceremonial guard that carries on the traditions of the first SA mercenary combat units. Dressed in dark gray armor with the Manswell coat of arms, the Guard has the greatest honor of guard duty at Arlington Alliance Memorial Cemetery over the Eternal Flame at the Marine Monument. The Guard of Iron also acts as the ceremonial guard of the Court of Lords.

* * *

**Marine Vocational Codes:**

The old MOS rating system in pre-Iron militaries was very cumbersome, with wildly differing requirements, duties, and values even within military branches. All Armed Forces now utilize the Marine Vocational Code to identify their specialization of skills.

The MVC is broken into various Rating Levels. Many rates go from levels 1 to 4. Generally speaking, achieving a new rating rank can require years. Rates 5 to 7 are either reserved for highly trained specialists or officers. Exceptions include enlisted only ranks, where the rate describes their level of competence, and medical ranks, which describe specialist levels.

For ranks with qualifications, there are qualification tiers. The "2" rank requires a qualification test (regardless of rating, even U ratings have to pass a basic exam), but some ranks, like Biotics, Special Forces, and Intelligence rate their personnel. Most rating badges are done in bone white on blue, but rated specialists wear black armor. (N forces wear a red and white stripe, Intel has a silver stripe, biotics a blue stripe, and X wears green armor with white stripes). The badge on these specialists is usually done in bronze, but the person with the highest recorded qualification score has the badge rendered in silver.

Number ratings are broken down below.

1:_ Basic familiarity_. Indicates only that the member has completed at least one training course or operations set.

2: _Qualified_. Indicates the member has passed a formal qualification course on the rating.

3: _Focus_. Indicates the member has specialized within their current rating.

4: _Instructor_. For all rates , this indicates the member can be considered qualified to teach another person to level 1.

5: _Specialization_. The member has moved completely into a certain specialization or program (Vanguard, EEO Fire Control, Mako Driver, etc)

6: _Adept_. The member has mastered almost everything in this rating.

7: _Mastery_. The member has mastered all aspects of this rating.

**MVC : GROUND**

A – Infantry, Space rated (Naval Marines). In order to qualify for an A ranking, one must have completed qualification through either B5 or undergo Special Combat Training with equivalent background (such as former mercenaries, etc). A7 requires completion of the Hostile Environment and Survival Course and is the prerequisite rating for entering the Special Forces.

B – Infantry, General (Planetary Marines) : B1's are raw recruits right out from school, and B4 is usually a seasoned sergeant or chief. A soldier who completes B5 qualification can be considered for an A rating. B6 and B7 are restricted to NCO ranks and are required for command master chief status for companies or divisions.

C – Infantry, Biotic : anyone who uses their biotics is rated a C. Qualification to one of the SA Biotic Warfare programs requires a C7 rating.

D – Ordinance Disposal Technical Corps (bomb disposal units). The SA ODT corps is used to deal with explosive devices, jammed mass accelerators under power, conventional explosives, and the like. D5 and up are qualified to handle nuclear devices.

E – Armor, Pilot : responsible for piloting tanks and APCs into battle.

F – Finance, Yeoman and Administrative: A rating for non-combatant support personnel that handle requisitions, orders, paperwork and communications.

G – Armor, Gunner: responsible for the gun and missile control of armored vehicles. They are usually given cybernetic interfaces to aid them in combat.

H – Armor, Battlesuit: qualified THERMOPYLAE or AGAMEMNON battlesuit pilots.

I – Ground Command (granted to all flag rank officers): This rank replaces an officer rating once they become a line commander. A Major of Marines and Generals usually get this rate, but occasionally a Major is awarded it as well.

J – Medical Corpsman (enlisted only): Medical enlisted personnel are qualified based on knowledge and are roughly equivalent to trained nurses or physician assistants.

K – Support, Xenology (alien warfare specialist): K personnel are trained in alien language, both body language and linguistic analysis, as well as alien history and culture. Most serve as advisers to forward deployed units in alien space.

L – Support , Generalist (cooks, non-electrical mechanics, HVAC, etc): non-combatant support personnel who do not qualify as Finance and Administrative. Their rating is a strict representation of skill level: qualification tests for each award are based on a large number of subsidiary considerations. A L4 cook , for example, can cook meals for a battalion, an L7 cook prepares meals for the Parliament.

M - Honor Guard: The Honor Guard protects the various military sites of honor as designated by the Systems Alliance, as well as acting as a conventional honor guard at funerals, diplomatic events, and the like. They work with the Guard of Iron, and senior members can apply for membership into the Guard of Iron.

N – Special Forces: Due to the variegated nature of the N7 program, each rating badge in the sequence can consist of multiple courses. An N1 is nominated after passing the basic requirements at the Interplanetary Combatives Training (ICT). The ICT, sometimes called "N-School" or "the villa," recruits officers from every combat rating to partake in grueling courses at Vila Militar in Rio de Janeiro. N7 is unique among all other ranks in that it cannot be gained except by award by the instructors.

O – Infantry, Engineering Operations : qualified in combat engineering, including info-war techniques and drone control. Combat Engineers are trained in conventional engineering skills (bridge building, field fortification, etc) as well as a smattering of technical skills such as hacking and decryption.

P – Infantry, Heavy Weapons : infantry rated to use heavy weapons and the Devastator heavy infantry battlesuit. Most HW specialists are A rated. They are given more physical training as well as basic training in operations of alien heavy weapons.

Q – Jump-Assault Combat Team Pilot : qualified DACT operators. Power-armored personnel in the Icarus Mass-Assisted Bodysuit. These heavily armored battle specialists are the 22nd century version of paratroopers, using eezo-enhanced battle armor to jump hundreds of feet into combat. Wearing armor so thick it requires myomer assistance to even move in, they carry coaxial man-portable miniguns, micro-missile cluster launchers, and other heavy ordinance behind enemy lines to wreak complete havoc.

R – Ground Air Wing (fighter and shuttle pilots) : distinct from naval pilots for the larger ships, ground fighter and shuttle pilots make up their own grouping.

S – Special Intelligence Support: (intelligence forward operators): SAIS Troopers, the military version of an SAID agent. Roughly trained to be on par with A rate infantry, but with more of a focus on scouting and intelligence gathering than mere combat. **[REDACTED]**

T – Security, Internal (Military Police) : Field designation for Commissariat Legionaries, the non-biotic support soldiers that assist the Commissars. **[REDACTED]**

U –Undesignated (a catch-all rating for additional support personnel, as well as civilian contractors, mercenaries under SA contract, etc.)

V – Military Training (recruit training and special training operations) : Soldiers who work in boot camps, or in recruiting stations, use this rating.

W – General Support : ministers, marching band, military artists, psychologists, non-PHD medical support staff.

X – Penal Legionary. **[REDACTED]**. Please note that officers outside the legions cannot give orders to Legionary troops. **[REDACTED]**

Y – Naval Transport Pilot : A formal pilot rating for ground landing ships that do not rate naval pilots.

Z – Guard of Iron Corps : The Rating of a soldier assigned the high honor of joining the Guard of Iron.

**MVC: SPACE and OTHER**

A – Infantry, Space rated (Naval Marines). In order to qualify for an A ranking, one must have completed qualification through either B5 or undergo Special Combat Training with equivalent background (such as former mercenaries, etc). A7 requires completion of the Hostile Environment and Survival Course and is the prerequisite rating for entering the Special Forces.

C – Infantry, Biotic : anyone who uses their biotics is rated a C. Qualification to one of the SA Biotic Warfare programs requires a C7 rating.

D – Ordinance Disposal Technical Corps (bomb disposal units). The SA ODT corps is used to deal with explosive devices, jammed mass accelerators under power, conventional explosives, and the like. D5 and up are qualified to handle nuclear devices.

E – Damage Control Specialist: Naval personnel on ships that are charged with maintenance and proper execution of damage control techniques, deep-space fire control, N/B/C decontamination, and hostile environment repair.

F – Finance, Yeoman and Administrative: A rating for non-combatant support personnel.

G – Honor Guard: The Honor Guard protects the various military sites of honor as designated by the Systems Alliance, as well as acting as a conventional honor guard at funerals, diplomatic events, and the like.

H – Medical (officer only): Medical doctors are ranked by their level of qualification.

I – Fleet Command (granted to all flag rank officers): This rank replaces an officer rating once they become a rear admiral or general. One rating is conferred per star.

J – Medical (enlisted only): Medical enlisted personnel are qualified based on knowledge.

K – Support, Xenology (alien warfare specialist): K personnel are trained in alien language, both body language and linguistic analysis, as well as alien history and culture. Most serve as advisers to forward deployed units in alien space.

L – Support , Naval (cooks, non-electrical mechanics, HVAC, etc): non-combatant naval support personnel who do not qualify as Engineering, Ops/Nav, or Weapons.

M – Naval Engineering Tech (naval engineering, officers and enlisted): Any naval personnel assigned to engineering tasks, from propulsion specialists to dockworkers, are given this rating.

N – Special Forces: Due to the variegated nature of the N7 program, each rating badge in the sequence can consist of multiple courses.

O – Naval Operations Tech (ops officers and enlisted): Naval personnel involved in electronics, navigation, fire control, operations, and shipboard maintenance outside of engineering tasks are considered operations techs.

P – Naval Weapons Tech (ops nav techs): Only found on larger ships such as heavy cruisers and dreadnaughts, for dedicated fire control officers.

Q – Rated Naval Pilot (naval ship pilots) : Only found on frigates and light destroyers, RNP's are the sole pilots of SA ships. On larger ships, piloting is done by a group of ops techs, but smaller ships react fast enough that skilled piloting instincts count.

R – Naval Air Wing (fighter and shuttle pilots) : distinct from naval pilots for the larger ships, fighter and shuttle pilots make up their own grouping.

S – Special Intelligence Operative : Forming the bulk of the SAIS, S rates are a mix of spy, saboteur, political operator, assassin and soldier. **[REDACTED]**

T – Security, Internal (Military Police) : Field designation for Commissariat Legonaries, the non-biotic support soldiers that assist the Commissars.

U –Undesignated (a catch-all rating for additional support personnel, as well as civilian contractors, mercenaries under SA contract, etc.)

V – Military Training (recruit training and special training operations) : Soldiers who work in boot camps, or in recruiting stations, use this rating.

W – General Support : ministers, marching band, military artists, psychologists, non-PHD medical support staff.

X – Secret Service Military Assistance (N7 specialists assigned to the protection of the Parliament): Highly trained Corps personnel (N codes, Guard of Iron, etc) can apply to the X program, which is another level of training to become elite bodyguards. **[REDACTED]**

Y – Research and Development: The most curious of the rankings, the Y rating only has 3 ranks, and these only show the general level of education. Y rates have their own secondary rating system to indicate what scientific branch they work with.

Z – Commissariat Corps : Biotic political officers that ensure the stability and political atmosphere of a ship fall in line with PRIDE (**Political Reliability Index for Direct Evaluation**) requirements. **[REDACTED]**

* * *

**Military Orders of Knighthood**

KoUE : Knights of United Earth. Open to all officers who display uncommon valor and discipline. Knighting is by recognition by the Court of Lords only. Requisite before being appointed a command-level officer (General/Admiral). Confers Class V citizenship (nobility).

KoG: Knights of Grace. Open to all officers who display a willingness to sacrifice their own lives for those of their men. Knighting is by recognition by the Court of Lords only. Requisite before being appointed a command-level officer (General/Admiral). Confers class IV citizenship.

DMKoA : Disguished Merit Knighthood of the Systems Alliance. Open to all enlisted or officers who win the following awards: Star of Terra, Star of Sol, Silver Star, Valorious Combat Award. Confers class IV citizenship.

KoCT: Knights of Christ Trimphant. Religious Military knighthood open to NCO's only. Appointment is by the SA Non-Commissioned Officer Review Board. Awarded for actions beyond the call of duty.

* * *

**Order of Awards by Precedence**

_Conspicuous Gallantry Awards_

_Star of Terra_ (Gold star on a blood red neck ribbon) : The President of the SA may award a medal of honor of appropriate design, with ribbons and appurtenances, to a person who while a member of the Systems Alliance Armed Forces, distinguished themselves conspicuously by gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of their life above and beyond the call of duty. This is the _highest_ award of the SA, and conveys enormous respect. Confers class V citizenship (unless restricted)

_Star of Sol_ (Silver star on an Alliance blue neck ribbon) : The Parliament of the SA may award a medal of honor of appropriate design, with ribbons and appurtenances, to a person who while a member of the Systems Alliance Armed Forces, displays such gallantry, determination, and esprit de corps in accomplishing their mission under extremely difficult and hazardous conditions so as to set them apart from and above other personnel participating in the same campaign.

_United Military Service Star_ (black steel star on a white neck ribbon) : Awarded by command level staff to a soldier whose actions must have involved personal hazard or danger and the voluntary risk of life under conditions not involving conflict with an armed enemy. Awards will not be made solely on the basis of having saved a life. It is the highest honor a soldier can receive for an act of valor in a non-combat situation.

_General Combat Citations_

Medal of Valor: awarded for bravery under fire in combat

Silver Star: awarded for meritorious and valiant conduct in combat.

Bronze Star: awarded for notable conduct in combat.

Legion of Honor : awarded for completing an operation with extreme risk of life and limb in hostile combat conditions.

Valorous Combat Award : awarded for completing an operation with risk of life and limb in combat conditions.

Marine Cross / Navy Cross : awarded for significant efforts in combat situations

_Service Citations_

Distinguished Service Medal : awarded for significant efforts in non-combat situations

Silver Heart : awarded to personnel wounded so badly that they require cybernetic augmentation

Purple Heart: awarded to personnel wounded in combat

Honorable Service Award: awarded after a complete enlistment

Combat Tour Accolade (TAB) : awarded after a tour of duty in a combat zone with at least one action


	5. Military Structure and Organization

******THE SYSTEMS ALLIANCE ORDER OF BATTLE **

_With Addenda Regarding Citizenship Tiers and Your Government_

**__****Prepared by the Systems Alliance Commissariat**

**__****Distribution limited by the Manswell State Security Act **

**__****OFFICER EDITION : DO NOT DISTRIBUTE TO NON-COMMISSIONED OFFICERS OR ENLISTED PERSONNEL**

* * *

**Section D: **The specifics of infantry forces, including organization and structure. The specifics of armor forces, including organization and structure. The specifics of space forces, including organization and structure. Tactics and strategic concerns for space and ground forces.

"_Marching thus at night, a battalion is doubly impressive. The silent monster is full of restrained power; resolute in its onward sweep, impervious to danger, it looks a menacing engine of destruction, steady to its goal, and certain of its mission." – Khalisah al-Jilani, field correspondence, 'Our Military at War, a day in the life of a Marine'_

* * *

**The Systems Alliance Organizational Concept**

As with all historical military forces, there must be internal organization of a military to allow both proper coordination as well as provide support frameworks. The SA Military draws upon several tiers of divisional organization to ensure that we can break units down to a small size without disrupting force composition.

These organizational groups include infantry, armor, special forces, naval forces, fighter groups, and non-combat divisions.

* * *

**Divisional Levels : Infantry**

All marine units are built from the bottom up, as with any good structure.

The most basic marine unit is the **squad**. A squad consists of a six man team (two infantry, two grenadiers, one heavy weapons and one medic). The squad usually has one leading NCO, either a gunnery sergeant or a chief petty officer.

Two squads form a **detachment**, fourteen men plus a commanding officer, a 2nd or 1st Lieutenant.

Four detachments form a **company**, a total of ninety men, plus officers. Companies will usually consist of three pure infantry detachments and one special detachment, either squads with more heavy weapons or squads with combat engineers. A captain leads companies, with a 1LT or 2LT as his XO.

Ten companies form a** regimental combat unit**. The regiment consists of nine hundred combatants, but also roughly forty support personnel – ten clerks, ten medics, fifteen support rates, and five command staff. The commanding officer is usually a lieutenant colonel and his staff 1LT's. On occasion, two or three regiments will form a **Regimental Combat Team**, under the command of a major or colonel.

Ten regiments comprise a **battalion**, lead by a colonel or a major. Battalions number roughly ten thousand personnel, the majority of them combatants. Most battalions specialize in one of four combat types: heavy weapons, assault (grenades), combat engineering, or infantry.

Five battalions form a **brigade**, which is usually commanded by a major of marines. Brigades are the largest 'divisional' subtype that is commonly used in the SA Military. These units are upwards of fifty thousand soldiers strong, and each one has a sizable command staff.

Brigades are grouped together in what is called an **army group**. An army group can consist of anywhere from four to fifteen brigades, depending on strength and location. Generals (usually with oversight from admirals) command all army groups and dispatch sub-forces as needed.

* * *

**Divisional Levels : Armor**

Being comprised of armor units rather than people, it should be no surprise that the armor branch of the Marines does things different. The primary considerations armor groups function under is access to omni-gel for repairs and ammunition for their main weapons. Battlesuits and mechs, while grouped under the 'armor' category, are deployed on a case-by-case basis.

Five armored vehicles form a **lance**. A lance is commanded by the senior tanker, usually a 2LT.

Ten lances form an armored **section**. Sections are commanded by captains.

Ten sections form an armored **regiment**, roughly 500 tanks. These are commanded by LT Colonels or Colonels.

Finally, ten to fifteen regiments form an armored **brigade**, which is run by a major.

* * *

**Divisional Levels : Special Forces**

The four special forces branches (N-Series, AIS Troopers, Commissariat DRT, and the Drop-Assault Combat Teams) use both different names and different troop sizes when deploying.

The basic unit is the **team**. A team is a four or six man cell. One of the cell is an officer, usually at least a captain.

Ten teams form a SpecForce **Company**. Companies are commanded by colonels in almost all instances. They also feature two hundred support personnel.

Ten SF companies form a SpecForce **Brigade**. This is almost five to six hundred special forces units, a staggering concentration of strength rarely deployed as a single unit. SF Brigades answer to N7 Majors or N7 Naval officers.

* * *

**Divisional Levels: Space, Naval Vessels**

There are two taskings in naval organization. The first is 'patrol groups', referring to in-system patrol ships. The second is 'fleet groups' which are free-range naval units.

The patrol group is organized into **flights**, consisting of three to five system patrol boats lead by a frigate. Frigate commanders are usually lower ranking Lieutenant Commanders or Commanders.

Ten patrol groups form an **escort**, lead by a single cruiser, a total of thirty to fifty SPBs and ten destroyers.

Naval fleet groups are organized more strictly.

The most basic group is the naval **escort**. An escort is three frigates and a destroyer, and can be lead by commanders or captains. Naval escorts are usually attached to convoys or other objects of limited importance.

The first formal command structure for a group of ships is the **battle group**. A battle group consists of five frigates, three destroyers, and at least one cruiser, which is in command. These are lead by captains.

Five battle groups form a **flotilla**. A flotilla can swap frigates and destroyers for cruisers and heavy cruisers at a two for one ratio. A flotilla that does so is called a **strike** flotilla, and consists of (usually) twenty or so frigates, ten destroyers, and over one hundred cruisers and heavy cruisers. Those that do not do so are called **scout** flotillas, and consist of one hundred frigates, sixty destroyers, and fifty cruisers or heavy cruisers. Both types are commanded by rear admirals (upper half) or vice admirals.

A **squadron** is one strike and two scout flotillas, along with a command group of a single battle carrier (rarely, a dreadnaught) and an escort of five heavy cruisers. This is a total of two hundred and fifty frigates, over one hundred destroyers, and at least two hundred cruisers and fifty heavy cruisers. Squadron level command is always held by Admirals of the Red.

Each **District Fleet** consists of between two and six squadrons, and is commanded by a dreadnaught or dreadnaught-carrier. With the exception of First Fleet, which is technically commanded by the Fleet Master, each District Fleet is commanded by a Fleet Admiral.

* * *

**Divisional Levels: Space, Fighters**

Fighter organization is usually derived around how many can fit into a carrier type. As fighters are reliant on either bases or carriers for resupply, this is more organizational than traditional. Fighters are commanded from their home deck, not by a flight commander in the wing.

A **patrol** is four fighters. Light cruisers often carry a patrol of light fighters.

A **squadron** is five patrols. (20 fighters). A converted cruiser-carrier has this as it's complement.

A **wing** is four squadrons. (80 fighters). A dedicated carrier usually fields a wing of fighters.

A **group** is four wings. (320 fighters). Dreadnaught carriers have a group.

A **division** is between four and six groups. This is for ground launch purposes only, a ship would have to be twice the length of a dreadnaught to store , equip, launch and recover 1,800 + fighters.

* * *

**Non-Fleet Divisions of the SA Military**:

Alliance R&D: In charge of research and application of development projects. Commanded by Rear Admiral Synthia Vandefar.

Alliance Developmental Projects: INFORMATION REDACTED Commanded by INFORMATION REMOVED AS PER SAIS CHARTER SECTION 5, SUBSECTION 11.2b

Alliance Space Survey: Responsible for locating , exploring, tagging, and surveying new planets and systems. Commanded by Rear Admiral Dean Fosset.

Alliance Archaeological Survey: Oversees the Mars Archive, its defenses, and all Prothean related materials for the SA. Commanded by Doctor (Colonel) Uriel Hannah Sievar.

Alliance Ecological Studies Service: Scientists attempting to restore the damage done to Earth's ecology, particularly in the former Third World. Commanded by Vice Admiral Michell Manswell.

Alliance SKYWATCH Protocol: a small number of orbital defense platforms that watch Earth's skies for incoming asteroids. Commanded by Captain Jared Check, KoUE.

* * *

**SYSTEMS ALLIANCE NAVAL STRATEGIC MISSIONS:**

The SA classifies naval activities into different operations called dispatches (for small unit actions) or Operations (for large unit actions).

Activity names are two words, drawn from a list of operational directives. The first name of the activity is based on the operational tempo the fleet takes, and the second name is one of the four offensive or defensive postures the fleet takes.

For example, Dispatch Brilliant Sword is an offensive infowar campaign. Dispatch Iron Shield is a hold-the-line defensive action. The pre-designed names mean that , even in the event of complete leadership failure, even junior officers can refer to standardized operational guidelines and continue the activity as planned. Disrupting communications between ships or even destruction of the command vessel will cause some slight confusion, but the SA's focus on ensuring that even frigate commanders are aware of the highest levels of what an activity is designed to do means mass naval routs occur only due to heavy losses, not command disruptions.

_OPERATIONAL TEMPOS AND FOCI:_

Alpine: hostile environmental conditions

Bronze: orders to fall-back upon taking light to moderate losses.

Black: Commissariat Support operations

Brilliant: Infowar campaign. Focused on denial of communications to an enemy, jamming, and cyber-warfare.

Cold: Boarding and capture actions.

Ocean: deep space fleet to fleet combat

Prudent: Intelligence related , usually the insertion or retrieval of intelligence assets. The priority is the intel, not necessarily the operators who gathered it.

Midnight: N7 or Special Operations

Radiant: long range dreadnaught bombardment

Iron: no retreat authorized. Can be any posture but units are to fight to the last ship and last man.

Sunset: planetary invasion or insertion

Fervent: fixed position assault , usually on a hardened ground target, or fortified space station. Different from boarding and capture in that the goal is destruction.

Gentle: PR or ceremonial patrol

Winter: covert operations (usually in enemy territory)

Cryptic: a general designation when the actual goal of the plan is classified so highly that distribution of the goal is restricted. Cryptic ops are usually very heavy special forces insertions into hostile territory, and the standing orders are , if command is killed, to withdraw at top speed.

Vengeful: rescue operations

Nightfall: fleet combat operations far from a star but still in system

Blazing: littoral combat operations close to the inner system of a star, where heat is an issue.

Broken: reaction to high level threats – WMD's near a colony, biological weapons,etc. The target is to be taken out at any costs, including kamikaze actions or mass core breaches.

_FLEET POSTURES:_

SWORD: Sword is an aggressive posture, taken for offensive assault operations where resistance is expected to be heavy. In Sword, frigates and destroyers act as flankers and scouts, while cruisers form a battle line, firing missiles and cannon. Dreadnaughts, if present, engage at longest range with main guns, and fighters go for the heaviest strikes possible. Carriers launch all fighters and withdraw to safe distance.

SHIELD: Shield is a defense posture, used mostly in defensive battles. In Shield, frigates act as pressure units, denying penetration of the line of battle, while destroyers hunt and kill enemy frigates and fighters. Cruisers stagger their line of battle to cover one another with broadside weapons. Dreadnaughts and carriers hold position at the center of the fleet, focusing fighter attacks and heavy fire on anything breaching the line of battle.

ARROW: Arrow is a deep-strike evolution – get in, hit the target, and get out. Frigates act as scouts, taking out any early warning systems, and a mixed force of destroyers and cruisers proceeds to the target with fighter escort. Dreadnaughts and carriers, if present, hang back, carriers to remain safe, dreadnaughts to close in if support is required.

FIST: Fist is the counter-attack posture, used to shift from a full defensive deployment to limited assault. Frigates and destroyers form the line of battle, spraying missiles and causing as much disruption to the enemy line of battle as possible. Dreadnaughts focus fire on disruptions in the enemy line of battle, and cruiser rush any breaches, pouring through to flank the rest of the enemy forces. Fighters focus on taking out enemy fighters and harassing cruisers to keep them off the lighter frigates and destroyers.

SPEAR: This is the punch-through posture , used to shift from a full offensive deployment to limited defense, disrupting the enemy line of battle to buy time for the bulk of the fleet to withdraw. Frigates and destroyers are the primary actors, throwing themselves into combat and firing off as many weapons as possible. A section of cruisers and fighters will augment this assault, while the rest of the fleet withdraws, the dreadnaughts covering the retreat with ranging shots.

* * *

**NAVAL WEAPON CLASSIFICATIONS:**

**Mass Accelerators_:_** the primary weapon of most fighters and ships, mass accelerators work on the principle of kinetic energy transfer, hurling a fleck or slug of metal at a significant portion of light-speed. Military grade weapons are sorted by the size of the slug they fire. Light weapons are flecks, usually fired in clouds, while dreadnaught guns are slugs varying from 2mm to slugs almost a foot long.

2mm: smallest weapon size on fighters, roughly equivalent to LMG carried by some soldiers. Damage is light.

5mm: very large caliber machine gun. Half the power of a Cobra missile.

12 mm: small mass cannon, gunship. Roughly the power of several Cobra Missiles.

15 mm: large mass cannon, frigate. Roughly the power of 20 Cobra Missiles.

17 mm: heavy mass accelerator , destroyer. About twice the strength of a CAIN.

25 mm: large mass cannon, cruiser and upwards. About 10 CAIN's.

5 cm: secondary gun, dreadnaught. About equivalent to a back-pack nuclear device.

12 cm: main gun, cruiser. About equivalent to tactical nuke.

30 cm: main gun, dreadnaught. Roughly Hiroshima strength blast.

Slugs come in one of three types.

_Standard_ slugs are hardened steel, designed for standard kinetic impacts.

_Pulsar_ slugs are larger, built around a barrier-disrupting pulsar, designed to allow the shot to partially penetrate kinetic barriers to strike the hull directly. This pulsar has to be activated after the shot but before the impact, a span of only nano-seconds, and sometimes the pulsar activates too late to be of any use. The pulsar slug is usually used at extreme long range to give it more time to activate.

_Havoc_ slugs are 20 flecks of antimatter stuffed into a reinforced slug body fortified with magnetic bottles. The slug is fired at a slower speed, and the impact of the slug on any solid object or kinetic barrier releases the anti-matter core. This weapon is capable of breaking a dreadnaught in half or searing most of a large island into a firestorm, and is heavily restricted within Citadel space.

**Missiles**: more simplified that main weapons, missiles come in three 'weights' , which has little to do with their actual physical weight and more the impact power of their payload. Missiles fire rapidly and move very quickly, but have no shielding or armor defenses against GARDIAN lasers. Designed to be cheaper and to pressure naval units, missiles have a fairly long range.

Light Missiles: packed with electronic detonation high explosives, these weapons have a large blast radius and some concussion damage. The cheapest and least damaging missiles, found in system patrol boats, frigates, and the occasional light cruiser.

Disruptor Missiles: Packed with counter-rotating mass pulsars and magnetic bottles of plasma, these heavier missiles don't explode so much as erupt. Plasma shorts kinetic barriers and melts armor, while pulsars wreak havoc on a ships mass effect core, sometimes shutting it down, rarely causing it to detonate. Heavy missile frigates, destroyers, cruisers, and carriers use these weapons.

Fleck missiles: a magnetic bottle reinforced with kinetic barriers contains a single , tiny fleck of pure anti-matter. Exposed to matter during impact, it detonates violently, spraying hard x-rays, anti-particles and high amounts of pure energy in all directions. Even a handful of fleck missiles can core a cruiser , and they are prohibitively expensive. Due to the damage they can cause, they are also considered WMD and are regulated by the Citadel. Currently, only a handful of specialist destroyers and scout frigates are issued these weapons, to slip behind enemy lines and damage critical enemy targets.

**Torpedoes**: the missile's big brother, a torpedo is a heavy armored casing with a laser-resistant mirror finish, integral kinetic shielding, EMP jamming, and chaff dispensers. Carrying between 3 and 9 flecks of anti-matter, these weapons are more than capable of one-shotting heavy cruisers. Their normal use is to take down dreadnaughts and space stations. Their defenses do not ensure their survival to the target, instead most commanders use them to tie up enemy defenses to let other attacks land home.

**Phase Bombs**: carried by bombers, along with torpedoes, phase bombs are packs of shifted pulsars, designed to nullify the mass effect field of an entire ship. The stress this places on the hull as the mass effect core tries to reassert gravity can cause shearing or explosive decompression, and the backlash can short out electrical systems all across the ship.

**Space to Surface Saturation Missiles**: STSSM's are ground bombardment weapons, cluster bombs packed into specialized missiles designed to survive atmospheric entry and destroy a target. Most use high explosives, but a few carry chemical suppressive agents (sleeping gas, tear gas or other more lethal agents). Mostly found on frigates and destroyers to soften up a target before an assault.

* * *

**SA SHIP ROLES:**

**Fighters**: the role of fighters can be divided into three broad tasks. The primary task of non-bomber units is to take out other light craft – other fighters, bombers, system patrol boats, and gunships. The primary task of bomber units is to take down the shielding and GARDIAN defenses of larger capital ships. Finally, all fighter units are tasked with destroying frigates and destroyers where possible.

Most fighters are equipped with double (in some cases, triple) mass accelerators in the 2mm to 5mm range. They will also use light to moderate weight missiles, starting with high explosive and ending with anti-matter fleck warheads. Fighter groups operate with four-unit teams , a flight leader, two wing men, and the drag. Flight leaders are in front of the formation, picking targets, and the wing men support the flight leader. The drag flies above and behind the formation, keeping an eye out for flanking units.

Fighters are found on almost every SA ship, even only one or two. They provide close in weapons support for lighter ships, distractions for mid-weight ships, and defend the blind spots of dreadnaughts. Fighter tactical roles range from providing covering fire for ground assault teams to deploying infowar beacons during communications denial ops.

The SA use of fighters is far beyond other races. Fighter squadrons are weapons in and of themselves for humans, who are the only race perfectly suited for their use. Salarians have much quicker reflexes and ability to target, but are too fragile to withstand high G forces and deal with shrapnel poorly. Turians have excellent hand-eye coordination, but their spatial coordination is tied up at close range, and they flock instinctively, which makes larger coordination difficult. Asari cannot field the vast numbers of pilots that would be lost to attrition with such strategies.

Asari and Salarian fighter units are rare , and turian claw fighters are held to be far inferior to most human models. Only hanar / drell fighters are considered on par with human fighters, and that's only in technology, not tactics. Humans have hundreds of years of fighter experience, dating from World War II, while other races only used them as upsized gunships.

**Frigates**: The battle tactics of frigates depend entirely on the theater they operate in. Single ship and small unit actions see frigates as the front line , using speed and maneuvering to bring their missile batteries and light cannons to bear. Lightly armored , frigates cannot take much damage, and as such most battle groups use them to pressure enemies out of the line of battle.

In larger fleets, frigates serve as scouts, carrier defense, and anti-destroyer units. Nimble enough and fast enough to keep up with fighters, frigates are also a fleets primary defense against bombers and heavy fighters. The occasional heavy missile frigate is used primarily as a stand-off multiplier, providing heavy cover for other frigates.

Frigate tactical options are almost endless. Frigates can serve as flankers, as scouts, force multipliers, distractions, screens, or more. The SA boasts a larger proportion of frigates than other races just for this reason. Frigate commanders are chosen for aggression, quick decision making, and the ability to be willing to sacrifice themselves to support larger , more important vessels. That being said, few frigate commanders graduate to anything beyond destroyers - even a few years in the role makes a CO too reckless for cruiser or dreadnaught command.

Frigates are piloted by a single Flight Lieutenant, and are used in almost all sorts of operations. A frigate usually has a detachment-strength marine unit and about 20 to 30 additional personnel. Most frigates house either a MAKO or GRIZLI APV. There is little space on a frigate, so supplies and ammunition is sharply limited, and armor units – their endurance is limited to 40 days without supply.

**Destroyers**: Heavy enough to have some issues with lighter vessels, but far too light to go toe to toe with cruisers, destroyers are the light middleweights of the Systems Alliance fleet. Since most were built from the frames of light cruisers, they share basic structural toughness with that ship. Destroyers are the backbone of a battle group, providing the covering fire with heavier weapons to allow frigates to close.

Destroyer strategies are limited by the platform's design. A destroyer has a much harder time landing on planets, and will usually have poor airspace maneuverability. That means it's uses are limited mostly to space. Additionally, the destroyer has some of the heavier firepower of a cruiser, but neither the heat dissipation or power levels to maintain such heavy fire at length. They are good at oblique flanking and pressure tactics, and with 17mm guns they can inflict severe damage even on heavy cruisers. They retain some but not all of the flexibility of the frigate, being more useful in the direct line of battle and less so in smaller units where they must take the brunt of the fighting.

As a result, destroyer CO's tend to go for the alpha strike, firing off everything at once and hoping to cripple the opponent. The captains are chosen from the best of the frigate commanders, and given additional training in target management.

The main weak point of a destroyer is it's armor and damage mitigation. Unless vast sums of money are spent reinforcing the interior and armoring all possible spaces, destroyers are vulnerable to being crippled just enough so that frigates can finish them off.

Destroyers are much large than frigates, but still are piloted by a single Flight Lieutenant. They carry heavier marine contingents, usually two full detachments, and boast a crew of 60 additional personnel. While capable of limited operations in atmosphere, they are not very nimble in it, and thus usually carry a pair of shuttles or a pair of fighters. Supplies, ammunition, and spare parts are not as tight as on frigates, and their endurance is rated at 200 to 250 days without supply.

**Light and Line Cruisers**: despite the difference in weight and size, cruisers are used for the same ubiquitous tasks as throughout history – forming the battle line, patrol , and direct assault. Too large to operate in atmosphere without severe aerodynamic issues, cruisers most often form the core of heavier fleet units such as flotillas and squadrons.

Cruisers heavier weapons , more durable armor, and more powerful and redundant frames, allow them to deliver and take much heavier blows than the lighter capital ships. As such, cruisers of this weight form the core of most fleet actions. Their tactics rarely vary – a spread of missiles, followed by ranging shots. Torpedoes as the range shortens, and additional missile spreads. A last flurry of cannon shots, then full broadside bombardment before closing to knife-fighting range with large GARDIAN laser batteries to chew through enemy armor.

Cruiser captains are chosen for their ability to manage multiple hostile targets while retaining caution enough to avoid engaging in knife-fighting until necessary. They are far more reserved and cautious than frigate or destroyer captains, and as a result tend to focus more on mitigating damage than engaging in the fight fully.

Cruisers boast full facilities for a larger crew. Piloted by a nav team, the crew of line and light cruisers is usually around 250, not including a company of marines. Cruisers are large enough to have onboard minifacturing capability, large store rooms, and VI-assisted algae air filtration systems. As such, their endurance is rated at 18 months without supply.

Cruisers operate very sluggishly in atmosphere, but are still capable of landing. They field at least 2 armored vehicles and usually 2 to 3 fighters.

**Battle Cruiser, Heavy Cruiser, and Carrier Cruiser:** Larger still than standard cruiser hulls, these three cruise classes are intended solely for deep space combat. They can enter atmosphere, however, for ground bombardment purposes, but are sluggish in doing so. Boasting both heavy internal and external armor, as well as segregated weapons, life support and combat support systems, heavy cruisers are difficult to knock out with a single strike, except by direct hit from a dreadnaught main gun.

These ships often form the core of medium sized units and are the primary striking power of any fleet. They have a full array of weapons, including a variety of mass accelerator or Thanix cannon sizes, broadside banks of GARDIAN lasers, and wide selections of missiles, torpedoes, and fighters. Despite this, almost all cruisers of this weight utilize very standardized tactics. On offense, these cruisers form a single line, presenting an unbroken front of direct, heavy missile and cannon fire. When the range closes, they present a broadside and being opening up with fire of opportunity. Defensively, they use staggered positions to cover each other in their broadside arcs, and tend to use their shots to attempt to disable and slow enemy ships rather than kill.

Heavy cruiser captains are usually chosen from successful cruiser captains, or are trained in the academy after service on dreadnaughts. The hallmarks of the cruiser captain are more pronounced here - caution, long range engagement, use of supporting assets, and reluctance to close range until needed. The heavier armor and greater durability of these ships is offset by their threat . As such, heavy cruiser captains also take damage control courses and attempt to retain the services of experienced damage control officers when they can.

The Battle Cruisers extremely heavy armament does allow it further flexibility, in that it can place firepower downrange that can destroy other cruisers in two or three shots. It's greater threat, however, means it rarely gets the chance to do so, often having to maneuver to avoid counter-fire.

Carrier-Cruisers, more fragile than other carriers due to the large flight deck and amounts of fuel and explosive ammunition on board, have stronger shields and much stronger damage control systems. This does limit weapons load, and lower top speed.

Cruisers of this size have onboard minifacturing capability and stocks of omnigel to produce most needed items (including soap, medicines, basic hygienic supplies, etc) , limited ability to grow algae and flash-clone soybean paste, and carry tanks of water for supply and heat dissipation. The larger crew, usually around 500 or so (800 for carrier cruisers) is planned for with larger supply storage areas. This means cruisers effectively have nearly unlimited endurance, although fresh foods and other consumables will need periodic replenishment. In practice, the cruiser will start encountering supply issues in the 3 to 5 year range.

Cruisers maintain a single company of marines for onboard security, but no armored vehicles, as cruisers of this size cannot land on a planet. They carry 4 to 6 fighters, with the obvious exception of carrier cruisers, which carry a squadron of 20.

**Carriers and Dreadnaughts:** classed in the same range due to their size and sluggish nature, these behemoths have to be assembled in space and cannot land on any planet. They typically do not even think about entering an atmosphere, although it is theoretically possible, albeit with almost no real maneuverability.

The armor of dreadnaughts is honeycombed with damage channels and repair bots, in thick segmented bands supported by mass effect containment fields and internal kinetic barriers. Even the heaviest Reaper fire required multiple long blasts of their main weapons to destroy them, and in many cases crew were able to survive the destruction of the ship in survival pods built into the hull.

The armor of a dreadnaught , and it's staggering weapons load, mean that it's tactical options are both devastating and blunt. Dreadnaughts act as the firepower, focusing their shots on points of enemy resistance, leveraging broadsides in close quarters battle that can tear down a cruiser's shields and riddle it's hull with holes in seconds. Capable of pumping out dozens of torpedoes and literally hundreds of missiles in multiple salvos, dreadnaughts also field a squadron of heavy bombers to add to their ridiculous firepower.

Dreadnaught commanding officers are tapped from the very best humanity has to offer, having to pass grueling mental examinations, psych workups, and a six month DCO orientation. They are confident of the power of their ships, neither overly cautious nor reckless. They range the gamut from aggressive to defensive, but all share two aspects - the ability to command multiple units as augments to their ships firepower, and the ability to measure the flow of a battle and judge the correct moment to withdraw. A dreadnaught is a huge investment for the SA and is never, ever risked unless no other options can be found.

Carriers field eighty fighters, while the rare Dreadnaught Carriers dock over 300 fighters. Minifacturing facilities allow modification and alteration of almost every aspect of fighters as well as (with appropriate resources) limited production of roughly 2 fighters every 3 weeks.

Of sufficient size to double as troop transports, dreadnaughts carry between 10 and 12 M-34 Blacktail SSTO ground assault transports. Capable of dropping from orbit to the ground and carrying 25 marines, the Blacktail allows orbital invasions.

The marine contingent is a regiment (800 marines). Some of these are pilots , others ground troops, still others tank drivers or on-ship security. Carriers have smaller marine units but more crew given over to fighters.

Dreadnaughts have a crew of roughly 1,500 to 3,000, mostly manning the many guns and maintaining the ship's engineering and ops spaces. The ships boast a complete bar, onboard haptic entertainment facilities, hydroponic gardens for fresh fruit and vegetables, and a stock of fish in onboard H2O storage tanks, oxygenated with waste gasses from the H2/HE3 fuel systems. Barbers, a full size gym, and the ability to turn the hangar bay into a slightly small baseball field give the crew a wide set of amenities.

Endurance is not even remotely a factor of these large ships, and often times dreadnaughts provide resupply to smaller ships in their fleet.


	6. Weapons, Armor, Equipment

**THE SYSTEMS ALLIANCE ORDER OF BATTLE**

_With Addenda Regarding Citizenship Tiers and Your Government_

**_Prepared by the Systems Alliance Commissariat_**

**_Distribution limited by the Manswell State Security Act _**

**_OFFICER EDITION : DO NOT DISTRIBUTE TO NON-COMMISSIONED OFFICERS OR ENLISTED PERSONNEL_**

**Section E:** The weapons, armor, equipment, and accessories used by the Corps.

* * *

"_Guns do not kill people, recruit! Marines kill people! That gun you carry will not help you against the batarian who would blow your head off and turn your kids into slaves if you don't have the training to use it properly! You are a weapon of the Systems Alliance against that batarian slaver! You are a weapon. Your armor is nothing if you cannot fight well in it. Your rifle is nothing if you cannot aim and fire under pressure. _

_A Marine will fuck up every other form of life in this galaxy – not because our guns are the best, or our armor, or our tanks or ships – but because when we have finished training you, you will be the baddest sonsofbitches to wear the Blue since Preston Kyle himself slaughtered an entire invading force of over four thousand pirates with only his good looks and the pride he has in the Systems Alliance while holding an orphanage on his back! " – unknown recruit training master chief, Camp Lejune, Earth_

* * *

The Systems Alliance military equips its brave Marines with the best gear that we can. As an officer, you will be expected to have deep familiarity with all weapons _systems,_ armor systems, and support equipment used by the soldiers under your command. Your knowledge of this aspect of the military logistics chain could save your life.

* * *

**Small Arms:** The basic weapons of the Corps, all small arms are broken down into three tiers. Tier Alpha is general weapons used by most marines. Tier Delta is used by heavier or more elite forces. Tier Omega is restricted to the Commissariat, N7 level soldiers, or by special authorization.

While officers have the authority to substitute captured or local weapons in their armory, remember that cost savings must be maintained and that at least 75% of the armory must be of sources originating in the Corporate Court. Failure to adhere to these regulations could result in courts martial.

**_TIER ALPHA:_** The weapons suite in Tier Alpha is battle tested and sourced from Hahne-Kadar. Dependable, rugged, and using interchangeable parts, Tier Alpha weapons are the mainstay of SA marines everywhere.

_AVENGER Battle Rifle_: The Avenger is a common, versatile, military-grade assault rifle manufactured by a joint effort of the volus Elkoss Combine and Hanhe-Kadar. Accurate when fired in short bursts, and deadly when fired on full auto. The modular design and inexpensive components of the Avenger make it a favorite of military groups and mercenaries alike. The rifle has a reputation for being tough, reliable, easy to use, and easy to upgrade.

_PREDATOR Pistol:_ Manufactured by Elanus Risk Control and upgraded for SA use by Hahne-Kadar, the Predator is valued as a powerful, deadly, and relatively inexpensive weapon. While it is not generally deployed in the military, where kinetic barriers are common, it's still very popular in the Terminus Systems where these defenses are less common. The SA version packs a greater punch than the civilian variant.

_PERSEUS Combat Shotgun_ : a semi-automatic shotgun that loads slowly but fires rapidly, with tremendous force. Short-range even for a shotgun, the Perseus has a large pellet spread. Rather than eliminating recoil, its integral compensator instead make it predictable and vertical.

_HARPOON Sniper Rifle:_ Rosenkov Materials developed this deadly weapon in response to the rising prevalence of kinetic barriers. While kinetic barriers still offer some protection from this weapon, its sheer power and rapid rate of fire make it capable of quickly killing almost any target, regardless of its defenses.

_**TIER DELTA**_: More expensive and requiring dedicated armory support to deal with jams and repairs, Tier Delta weapons are used by the AIS, the _Solguard_, and most NCT, RRU and RIU teams. While these weapons are typically more powerful than Tier Alpha weapons, they have sharply limited heat endurance and often require special training. Most are designed for heavy, quick firefights rather than extended combat.

_CROSSFIRE Battle Rifle:_ The Crossfire (also known as the Argus) is a high-powered rifle favored by senior C-sec officers. An excellent close-range weapon, its bursts of fire ensure ammunition conservation during lengthy conflicts. Other military groups and law-enforcement agencies across the galaxy are adopting it as their standard rifle, as much for its intimidation factor as its suppression power.

_EAGLE Machine Pistol_: the first product of the Alliance's Offensive Handgun Project, this is a close-in weapon to be used on armored or shielded targets with no loss of stopping power in comparison to the soldier's assault rifle. It enjoys a ballistics advantage even over most "hand cannons" and features an integral laser sight which is highly visible even in bright lighting conditions.

_CARNIFEX Heavy Pistol:_ The Carnifex is a favored sidearm of special forces types, elite mercenary leaders and salarian tech specialists. An expensive but powerful weapon. Its marketing materials feature a charging krogan with the slogan, "Don't you wish Carnifex was at your side?

_EVISORATOR Heavy Shotgun_ : The Lieberschaft 2180 shotgun has a unique ammunition generator. Where most modern firearms shave off chips or pellets from an ammunition block, the M-22 shaves off serrated metal wedges designed to fly aerodynamically. This dramatically improves its armor-piercing capabilities, and its tight grouping helps wound ballistics at longer ranges than standard shotguns.

_INCISOR Designated Marksman_ Rifle: The Incisor is one of a new wave of military and police sniper rifles designed to overload active defenses such as shields. Firing three shots with each pull of the trigger, the Incisor's burst is so fast that all three rounds will be in the target by the time the barrel has moved a millimeter, increasing its stopping power without sacrificing accuracy. As an added benefit, the noise of the burst is comparable to a single rifle shot in duration, making it no easier to locate the sniper by sound.

**_TIER OMEGA:_** All of the weapons on this list are heavily restricted. Both Commissariat and Council approval is required to utilize any weapon on this list. These weapons require a weapons master for calibration and maintenance, dedicated repair parts that cannot be fabricated with omni-gel, DRM-reader packages for dissemblance or reassembly, and specific licenses.

ONLY Commissars, Commissariat Legionaries with permission, and N7 soldiers can use these weapons. NO exceptions will be approved.

_SABRE Assault Battle Rifle:_ Made famous by Major Preston Kyle, the Sabre is a heavy-duty, double-barreled semi-automatic rifle favored by only the most elite marksman. Jokingly referred to as "The Big Iron" for its sheer stopping power. Each Saber is designed specifically for its owner, making it one of the Alliance's more expensive weapons.

_ZEUS Machine Heavy Pistol:_ Originally created for use in battlesuits, the ZEUS fires a triple-burst of kinetic slugs from it's foot-long barrel. Only usable by those with cybernetic enhancement, the black blocky shape and inch wide bore of the gun is incredibly frightening to those it is pointed at.

_ODIN Assault Shotgun:_ Designed by Oracal Demolitions by the famous Commander Shepard, this assault shotgun can go from semi-automatic fire to fully automatic burst fire. Using an upgraded version of the firing chamber found in Evisorator shotguns, but with super-heated armor piercing wedges made of polonium, this is a restricted weapon. Only a handful of prototypes exist but the plans belong to the SA and can be manufactured.

_THUNDERBOLT Anti-Material Sniper Rifle:_ A modification of the WIDOW, and still heavy at 20 kilos, the THUNDERBOLT Anti-Material Rifle is primarily used by sniper teams in assault missions against armored vehicles or krogan. While kinetic barriers offer effective protection on vehicles, the kind generated by conventional military field generators are far too weak against this rifle. Much like the Widow, the Thunderbolt was never designed to be carried and fired by a regular human. Either biotic lightening and bracing, light powered armor or cybernetic limbs are required to use it properly.

* * *

**Heavy Weapons:** Issued to heavy weapons troopers and battlesuits, heavy weapons are designed to equalize the odds when facing heavy armor, fixed defenses, or angry krogan. Unlike small arms, all heavy weapons are distributable to the appropriately trained marine.

_ML-77 Missile Launcher:_ A common misile launcher. Each projectile features a friend-or-foe recognition system, ensuring it will find a hostile target - though not necessarily the one in the crosshairs. In urban situations, it is useful for taking out snipers and other entrenched enemies, so it is popular with the troops. It is nearly impossible to duplicate, as it uses Fabrication Rights Management (FRM) technology.

_NOVA Missile Launcher:_ Using a small eezo charge and plasma magnetic containment, this is an upgraded version of the ML-77 for heavy anti-armor and anti-gunship tasks. Capable of GTS fire as well against gunships, frigates and some lightly armored destroyers.

_REVENANT Light Machine Gun_ : This custom-made machine gun features technology not widely available, including haptic autotargeting, VI-assisted recoil management, and adaptive ammo selection. Protected against replication by sophisticated Fabrication Rights Management (FRM) technology, each Revenant is ruinously expensive and should be safeguarded against loss or theft.

_TYPHOON Squad Combat Machine Gun_: a much cheaper variant to the Revenant, the Typhoon has heavier recoil and slower reload times.

_M-J8008 Heavy Coaxial Machine Gun_: the primary weapon of the THERMOPYLAE battlesuit, this minigun fires explosive slugs at two-hundred rounds per minute. Suitable for anti-armor and light GTS tasks.

_PERDITION Plasma Flamethrower_: Utilizing a slurry of magnetically charged omni-gel with accelerants and white phosphorus, this horrific weapon incinerates anything in its cone of fire. Short range and limited ammo result in it being put to the best use in clearing urban environments or dealing with vorcha, krogan, and anything else that has to die as soon as possible. This is the primary weapon of the Commissariat Legions.

_TSUNAMI Cyclical Assault Cannon:_ rarely used by anything but JOTUN mechs, the TSUNAMI is a six barrel minigun firing 2mm flechette rounds at blistering rates of fire. Called the "stormcloud" by those who have seen it in action, this is the heaviest weapon in the Marine arsenal, capable of carving even a tank in half with repeated hits. Carried by some DACT troopers.

* * *

**Omni-generated Melee Weapons**: The Marine Corps understands that there will not always be time to bring a gun to bear on a target, or that heat saturation can shut down your entire armament. As such, EVERY marine is issued an omni-tool capable of , at the very least, the generation of an omni-blade.

_Omni-blade (Omni-tool mount)_ : the most basic omni-blade available. It has three strengths : rapier, saber, and claymore. The strengths indicate the blade length , TEV power, and damage resistance. Remember that biotic warp attacks will shatter an omniblade with repeated strikes if the TEV rating is insufficient. Rapier TEV: 200 Saber TEV : 250 Claymore TEV: 350

_Omni-blade (Hilted)_ : Issued rarely and mostly to the Guard of Iron, this is an electronic hilt with a dedicated omni-blade generator. Suitable for combat against almost any armor surface. TEV 550.

_Omni-spear:_ Mounted on JOTUN mechs and THERMOPYLAE battlesuits, this long weapon does incredible piercing damage. TEV 400.

_Omni-shield:_ A recent innovation, the omnishield is a nearly unbreakable deployed omni-device that can stop most small arms fire. The personnel version can withstand strikes of up to 300 TEV, while the mech version (also on the THERMOPYLAE) can withstand up to 800 TEV. The shield drains power rapidly, and omni-tools can only generate a shield for a total time of 60 seconds.

* * *

**Grenades**: The primary weapon of grenadiers, and used by all marines for additional punch. All marine grenades are flat-pack magnetic adhesive 'disk' variants.

_BACKBLAST Hi-Ex Grenade:_ standard grenade, high explosive with minor fragmentation.

_LINIUS Polonum Infused Area Denial Grenade_: used to contaminate an area to cover retreat, this dirty grenade can inflict radiation damage in a small area.

_DEL-4 Dark Energy Expulsion Anti-biotic Grenade_: a scaled up pulse disruptor, the DEL-4 will knock down biotic barriers and disrupt enemy biotic abilities for a second or two.

* * *

**Armor:** The Systems Alliance spends almost thirty billion credits a year to outfit and maintain the armor suits worn by our Marines. While we continue to try to upgrade and improve the armor suits you are issued, the SA is aware our armor ratings are much lighter than the armor worn by other alien military units, and even some elite mercenary units. That being said, Marine training emphasizes mobility defenses, agile offensive tactics, and proper use of cover that should mitigate any issues.

_ONYX Standard Battle Armor:_ Developed by Ariake Technologies, the wearer exchanges full protective coverage for visibility, unencumbered mobility, and increased accuracy. This is full environmental armor, with a built-in biofeedback system regulating wearer's adrenaline surges and monitoring medical conditions. Standard issue for all marines.

_CRISIS Light Combat Armor:_ Issued to combat engineers and grenadiers, the CRISIS suit is for those soldies who need to be prepared for a wide variety of threats. Its capacitors give modest boosts to shields and shield regeneration time. Many small improvements increase the performance of VI targeting systems, with additional power for omni-tools. The suit also has full environmental sealing, heat management and kinetic coils for ranged weapons, and synthetic muscle assistors for melee capability.

_COBALT Assault Armor_: Built specifically for biotic Vanguards, the COBALT armor has a VI dedicated to recognizing signs of stress and medical trauma. This application helps assess soldiers, but can be useful in any high risk situations. The onboard microframe computer also manages biotic amp and omni-tool power, and microservos help the wearer's movements to counteract the armor's weight.

_DEVASTATOR Articulated Support Armor:_ Heavy armored hydraulic assistance frames worn by heavy weapons troopers. Like all marine armor, it is environmentally sealed with an independent air supply for use in space and extreme planetary conditions, with an onboard "micro-frame" computer capable of running a suite of battle management software. To prevent detection by passive thermal sensors, body heat is channeled to the base of the feet, where it can be dispersed into the ground.

_RAPTOR Jump Assault Armor:_ Raptor Jump Assault armor is the pinnacle of SA armor technology. Equipped with auto-targeting missile launchers, smoke grenades, auto-kinetic emergency barriers, and the heaviest weapons this side of vehicle armament, the DACT armor suits allow for orbital drop deployment. Navigating an atmosphere requires the suit to dispense fields of omni-gel ablative shielding, onboard mass effect jets, and a series of breakaway parachutes to stop their fall. Upon landing, the ablative shields detonate due to a pulse coming from the armor's shield generator to clear an area around the landing site.

_ONYX-N N-Series Heavy Battle Armo_r: Standard issue for N-series special forces. Built to protect soldiers in long-running engagements where reinforcements may be sparse. When the wearer fires a weapon, the suit's computers divert energy from the main power cell to the gun's kinetic coils, offering an extra punch. The N-Series storage compartments are designed to hold spare grenades, while capacitors throughout the armor provide extra power to shields during critical moments in battle. The armor also comes with an injection system built into the suit and neural-linked bio-monitors that help adjust the wearer's breathing rate and adrenaline levels.

_SALVATION Naval Survival Armor_: armored survival suits worn by naval personnel.

* * *

**Omni-tools:** Omni-tools are multipurpose diagnostic and manufacturing tools as well as computers used for a variety of civilian and battlefield tasks. They combine a computer microframe, sensor analysis pack, and minifacturing fabricator. Versatile and reliable, an omni-tool can be used to analyze and adjust the functionality of most standard equipment, including weapons and armor, from a distance.

The fabrication module can rapidly assemble small three-dimensional objects from common, reusable industrial plastics, ceramics, and light alloys. This allows for field repairs and modifications to most standard items, as well as the reuse of salvaged equipment.

_POLARIS Series Generalist Omni-tool:_ Issued to marines, this basic omni contains an omni-blade, basic comms system, the Galatic Codex, this guide, and a variety of other useful documents, tools, and systems.

_NEXUS Augmented Info-War Omni-tool:_ Issued to scout-snipers and AIS personnel. Contains upgraded info-war and decryption tools, encrytpted comms packages, and basic ECM / ECCM software.

_SAVANT Medical Omni-tool_ : Issued to corpsman and medical personnel, this tool includes a medical sensor suite, medical documentation, VI-driven diagnostic packages, and medi-gel generation capability.


	7. Alien Relations

**THE SYSTEMS ALLIANCE ORDER OF BATTLE**

_With Addenda Regarding Citizenship Tiers and Your Government_

**_Prepared by the Systems Alliance Commissariat_**

**_Distribution limited by the Manswell State Security Act _**

**_OFFICER EDITION : DO NOT DISTRIBUTE TO NON-COMMISSIONED OFFICERS OR ENLISTED PERSONNEL_**

* * *

**Section F:** Our relations with our alien neighbors

"_The great majority of humans do not know much about most alien cultures, but nonetheless fear them all as violent, morally bankrupt, sexually deviant, expansionist and hostile to our society and way of life. Sadly, most aliens look at humanity in the same light. The problem to overcome is not hatred, but ignorance." – Princess Aleesia Manwell, 'On our cousins the Asari'_

* * *

Ever since the end of the First Contact War, Humanity has been forced with the reality that we are not alone in the universe, and that all life is not kindly or willing to act in our best interest.

As an officer you have already undergone your primary and secondary training in xenology and xenoethical restrictions. This guide is not to rehash such information, but instead to provide you with a quick overview of the Systems Alliance viewpoint on aliens.

Every race is summarized with a modified PRIDE rating, where 1.0 is at war and unwilling to communicate meaningfully and 5.0 is complete harmony and trusthworthyness. Each race is also summarized with a Danger Rating, from Alpha to Omega. Alpha is harmless, Omega is incredibly dangerous. The Danger Rating represents that races ability to inflict serious harm on a military force if engaged in combat.

An overview of current diplomatic and military relations is also offered , as is a gauge of military, economic and scientific strength. Scores range from 1 to 10, where the SA is a 5, and higher is more advanced.

**Asari: **

Overall Relations: Excellent

PRIDE : 4.7 (allied)

Danger: Sigma (very high)

Diplomatic relations: Outstanding

Military relations: Outstanding

MIL / ECO / SCI score: 10 / 10 / 10

Overview: the asari are our closest kin, the only aliens in this galaxy that we can fully trust. Having aided us in the FCW and then contributed both scientific knowledge and economic assistance in it's aftermath, the asari helped humanity develop full FTL, biotic amps, omni-facturing, and even today aid in cleaning up Earth. As a result, asari are classed as humans in many aspects of the military and government. Asari can become up to class IV citizens in government, class V if they are of the Thirty Families, and can hold any government position except for President, Vice President, and Senate President, or any ministerial-level post.

Asari believe in collectivist concerns, and are lead by elder matriarchs. Like humanity, they are lead by their noble classes, known as the Thirty. Treat any member of the Thirty as you would a Manswell. Asari use plasma weapons, heavy armor (personal and shipbased), super-advanced warp cores, and are the supreme power in the galaxy at the moment.

Commissariat Advisory: Maintain good relations with this species at all cost.

* * *

**Salarian:**

Overall Relations: Calm

PRIDE : 1.9 (distrusted)

Danger: Epsilon (high)

Diplomatic relations: strained but improving

Military relations: good, with the exception of the STG

MIL / ECO / SCI score: 6 / 8 / 10

Overview: slender, hyperactive humanoids. The salarians are believed to have observed humanity prior to us achieving FTL. A race that prides itself on its intellect and research, salarians are amoral, quick thinking, and very good spies and agents. Currently, we are at peace with the Salarian Union, but their role in brutalizing the Krogan is a warning we will not ignore. Salarians do everything fast, breed in large families dominated by females, and are very isolationist. Salarians use heavy laser and grenade technologies in battle, super-heavy armor suits, and advanced ships. Salarians cannot hold positions in the SA government outside the Corporate Court, but can become class I and II citizens.

AIS advisory : Salarian intelligence-gathering efforts are to be regarded as provocation. React accordingly.

* * *

**Turian:**

Overall Relations: poor but improving

PRIDE : 3.5 (cautious trust)

Danger: Omega (lethal)

Diplomatic relations: warm

Military relations: heavily strained but improving

MIL / ECO / SCI score: 10 / 4 / 8

Overview: Reptilian/bird creatures that stand taller than humans, the antagonists of the FCW, our relationship with the turians has slowly improved over the years. A brutal race of militaristic soldiers, their entire culture and lifestyle rotates around the military and the glory of war. Possessing the largest fleet in the galaxy (after the quarians) and many colony worlds, the turian economy is weak. Turians are honor-based creatures of ingrained tradition and habit, but their military traditions make them almost immune to route or panic, and they die before surrender.

Turians prefer rail-based and energy weapons, heavy shielding, and jump units. Turians cannot hold positions in the SA government, but can become class I and II citizens.

Commissariat Advisory: minimize contact between your forces and that of the turians.

* * *

**Hanar:**

Overall Relations: confused

PRIDE : 2.1 (distrusted)

Danger: Beta (very low)

Diplomatic relations: poor

Military relations: fair

MIL / ECO / SCI score: 2 / 6 / 6

Overview: Hanar are gasbag creatures given to business, philosophy, peace, and the worship of the Protheans. A confusing and self-referential people, the hanar uplifted and employ the drell to act as their military force, their own military consisting of most VI driven defenses. Hanar share little overlap with humanity. They cannot become citizens of the SA at this time.

The Hanar are focused on Prothean relics and sites, and have made several insulting attempts to gain access to the Mars Archive. Assume hanar in the Sol system are hostile.

* * *

**Elcor:**

Overall Relations: peaceful

PRIDE : 4.1 (trusted)

Danger: beta (moderate)

Diplomatic relations: very good

Military relations: good

MIL / ECO / SCI score: 4 / 5 / 5

Overview: Elcor are reptilian beings with some mammalian features that live on a very high gravity world. The elcor are peaceful, placid and move slowly, but when angered fight extremely fiercely. Elcor are very closely matched in most capacities to the Systems Alliance, and while not exactly allied, along with the volus, we find them trustworthy enough to share embassy areas and conducted military training with. Elcor are sharp businesspeople and due to their origins almost impossible to take out in a ground fight, capable of shrugging off up to light missile fire.

Elcor favor explosives and ion weaponry, and light suits of powered armor. Their fleet, while small, is well-built and _extremely _well trained.

Commissariat Advisory: Maintain good relations with this species at all cost. Don't underestimate them, for all their slow speech they're frightful in a fight.

* * *

**Batarian:**

Overall Relations: _extremely_ hostile

PRIDE : 1.0 (hatred)

Danger: Sigma (very high)

Diplomatic relations: severed and good riddance

Military relations: extremely hostile and deteriorating

MIL / ECO / SCI score: 6 / 4 / 8

Overview: Per Executive Order 994-C, all information regarding formal SA attitudes towards the illegal criminal/terrorist organization purporting to represent a government for the Batarians is to be handled through the office of the Commissariat.

Informally, recommend caution and combat readiness at all times around batarians. Batarians may not become citizens in the SA but may serve as targets per instructions by your senior leadership.

Commissariat Advisory: Shoot first. Remember Mindoir.

* * *

**Volus:**

Overall Relations: excellent

PRIDE : 4.3 (trustworthy, near allies)

Danger: gamma (elevated)

Diplomatic relations: outstanding

Military relations: outstanding

MIL / ECO / SCI score: 3 / 10 / 4

Overview: Like humanity, the volus have been sidelined by galactic society. Small humanoids from a heavy planet with high pressures, volus have to wear pressure suits to survive in our atmosphere. The volus have a great deal of money and investments. Volus culture is tribal, bartering lands and even people to gain status. This culture of exchange inclines them to economic pursuits. It was the volus who authored the Unified Banking Act, and they continue to monitor and balance the Citadel economy. Volus are not violent, but love missile and torpedo weapons and high explosives. The VDF is surprisingly vicious and well trained for such peaceful creatures.

Volus can become class I or II citizens, but not hold office outside of the Corporate Court.

* * *

**Drell:**

Overall Relations: poor

PRIDE : 1.3 (extreme dislike)

Danger: gamma (elevated)

Diplomatic relations: strained and deteriorating

Military relations: wary and deteriorating

MIL / ECO / SCI score: 5 / 4 / 7

Overview: the mercenaries of the hanar, the drell are a highly agile race of reptilian humanoids with some mammalian features. Aside from some intercepted spying efforts on their part we have no real interactions with them at this time. Drell favor precise sniping weapons and melee weapons. Drell rarely engage in business, and most who are not involved with the hanar still prefer semi-nomadic living in the wilds of Kahje. Drell do not tolerate damp atmosphere well and are, as a race, slowly dying from a type of acquired cystic fibrosis called Kepral's Syndrome.

Due to the fact several have tried to gain surreptitious admittance to the Mars Archives on hanar orders, they are considered security risks and cannot become SA citizens.

* * *

**Quarian:**

Overall Relations: distant but very positive and improving

PRIDE : 4.5 (trustworthy, near allies)

Danger: gamma (elevated)

Diplomatic relations: outstanding

Military relations: very good and improving

MIL / ECO / SCI score: 6 / 1 / 9

Overview: Another race the Citadel Council has abandoned, the quarians were chased from their home by the AI creatures known as geth. Forced to survive on their remaining ships, the quarians have wandered for nearly three centuries at this point. Highly intelligent, skilled engineers and loyal to those who are loyal to them, the SA is seriously considering entering into discussions with the quarians to give them a planet.

Quarians are semi-humanoid, but like turians cannot eat some of our foods. Their immune systems are weak, meaning they must live in their suits all their lives. Quarians use heavy electroplasma discharges as weapons, and have cybernetics and other implants far beyond our technology. Quarians are disliked by most Citadel races, but have dealt fairly and honestly with the SA for over twenty years. The SA is in the process of formal alliance discussions with the quarian admiralty.

Currently they are limited to class I and II citizenship, but legislation is now under review to allow them the nearly the same rights as the asari, expected to encompass up to class IV citizenship.

Commissariat Advisory: quarian psychology places _extremely_ high value on allies and trust. Maintain good relations with this species at all cost.

* * *

**Krogan:**

Overall Relations: displeased

PRIDE : 2.2

Danger: Omega (lethal)

Diplomatic relations: almost none , but slowly improving

Military relations: wary

MIL / ECO / SCI score: 4 / 1 / 1

Overview: violent and gigantic brutes, krogan were crippled by the salarian genophage when they rebelled against the Council. Now living wandering and nomadic lives as mercenaries or soldiers-for-hire, most krogan cannot be trusted. Krogan mercenaries are very common and they are not considered a security risk, but cannot hold any level of SA Citizenship.

Recommend extreme caution. Krogan are powerful combatants that regenerate from almost any wound. Some have biotics rivaling that of asari. Most require _anti-tank_ weapons to kill. This is **not** a typo.

* * *

**Vorcha:**

Overall Relations: hostile

PRIDE : 1.0 (hated)

Danger: alpha (laughable)

Diplomatic relations: technically not possible

Military relations: hostile

MIL / ECO / SCI score: 1 / 1 / 1

Overview: ravenous humanoid monstrosities related to planarian type flatworms, vorcha are opportunistic scavengers and free-lance mercenaries. Considered hostile at all times. Recommend termination with prejudice. Vorcha are not fully sentient and cannot become anything in the Systems Alliance except a problem.

Commissariat Advisory: The SA does not recognize vorcha as a sentient species. Dispose of them as needed. One cannot murder cockroaches.

* * *

**Collectors:**

Overall Relations: none

PRIDE : 1.5 (hostile)

Danger: Omega (lethal)

Diplomatic relations: none

Military relations: extremely wary

MIL / ECO / SCI score: 6 / 1 / 9

Overview: The Collectors are an enigmatic race that live beyond the Omega 4 Relay, a mass relay within the same system as Omega, in the Terminus Systems. They are most well known for their odd trade requests for which they offer new technologies, often of a startling level of advancement. Their requests usually involve the trade of living beings in odd numbers and varieties. One of their current interests is in healthy human biotics. No one knows what happens to the individuals concerned after the exchange is completed.

The Commissariat and AIS are very interested in the capture of one of these beings for a polite chat.

* * *

**Geth:**

Overall Relations: at war

PRIDE : 1.0 (hostile)

Danger: Omega (lethal)

Diplomatic relations: none

Military relations: hostile

MIL / ECO / SCI score: 8 / 3 / 8

Overview: The geth are a humanoid race of networked AIs. They were created by the quarians 300 years ago as tools of labor and war. When the geth showed signs of self-evolution, the quarians attempted to exterminate them. The geth won the resulting war. The geth possess a unique distributed intelligence. An individual has rudimentary animal instincts, but as their numbers and proximity increase, the apparent intelligence of each individual improves. In groups, they can reason, analyze situations, and use tactics as well as any organic race.

Recent events have shown the geth are hostile to all organic species. Destroy them on sight.

* * *

**Rachni:**

[REDACTED]

* * *

**Yahg:**

[REDACTED]


	8. Citizenship Tiers

******THE SYSTEMS ALLIANCE ORDER OF BATTLE **

_With Addenda Regarding Citizenship Tiers and Your__ Government_

**__****Prepared by the Systems Alliance Commissariat**

**__****Distribution limited by the Manswell State Security Act **

**__****OFFICER EDITION : DO NOT DISTRIBUTE TO NON-COMMISSIONED OFFICERS OR ENLISTED PERSONNEL**

* * *

**Section G: **Citizenship Tiers. Your citizenship rights as a military member, and how those rights elevate you above the average civilian or alien immigrant. An overview of relevant laws.

_"As long as I live, I will never forget that day nineteen years ago when I raised my hand and took the oath of citizenship. Do you know how proud I was? I was so proud that I walked around with an SA flag around my shoulders all day long, and its blue and my own were as one." - Thena Nasias, first sworn-in asari citizen of the Systems Alliance_

* * *

In the past, citizenship was a dual state enforced by nations. You were either a citizen or you were not. On paper, this was very egalitarian, making both rich and poor equal under the law and government. In practice, most people had their rights ignored, trampled upon by mega-corporations, or trivialized by government corruption.

The Systems Alliance has three rough tiers of citizenship. The first tier is that of the Citizen. The second tier is that of those with political restrictions on their citizenship, and the last are those who have been convicted of crimes.

All members of the Systems Alliance military with the exception of the Penal Legions, **regardless of background, **hold the full rights of a _Class IV citizen of Earth itself_ as long as they are serving on active duty with the exception of the ability to hold office. This includes those with Restricted Citizenship, Alien Nationals, and those from a lower citizenship class. The SA values and honors the sacrifice made by our men and women in uniform. We will never cheapen that sacrifice, or use it for cheap political gain.

* * *

**CITIZENSHIP TIERS:**

The Citizenship tears all have a similar layout:

_Transportation Restriction: _Any limits on where you can and cannot go freely. Bypassing these requires approval by the Commissariat.

_Property / Wealth Restrictions: _Limits on wealth or property within the SA.

_Legal Rights: _Which legal rights (I through X) does the citizen have?

_Heritable: _Some citizenship classes pass on to your children, others do not. If they do not your children will start as one rank lower.

_Open to: _how to obtain this citizenship rank

* * *

**Class O Immigrant** : the rank of those humans, asari, volus, or quarians immigrating into the SA, the Class O is a temporary assignment until processing is completed. They are guests of the SA and should be treated with respect.

_Transportation Restriction: _restricted to planet where applying

_Property / Wealth Restrictions: _cannot own property or invest in SA until a citizen, but no cash limits.

_Legal Rights: _Technically none.

_Heritable: _no

_Open to: _human and some alien immigrants. Free for humans and asari, 25k cr free for other aliens.

**Class I Basic Citizen**: The citizenship held by the poorer classes of society, those living on the outer colonies, or those engaged in heavy travel outside the SA where investing in a higher citizenship tier makes little sense. Class I citizens enjoy all of the protections of the SA legal charter without higher tax rates.

Class I citizenship has a 9% tax rate on gross income from all sources.

_Transportation Restriction: _Within Domain only. (Free to travel outside the SA).

_Property / Wealth Restrictions: _Restricted to 250,000 credits worth of property and cash within SA.

_Legal Rights: _ I, II, III

_Heritable: _No (defaults back to ANC)

_Open to: _Humans, some aliens, with a 10k cr fee and clearance by the Domain Commissariat. 500 cr a year fees.

**Class II Esteemed Citizen**: The bulk of our citizens are class II citizens! The Class II citizenship is for those who intend to make a long-term home in the Systems Alliance. Possessing a good majority of the rights of our laws, Class II citizens can be considered the everyday person.

Class II citizens bear the burden of supporting the SA. They pay a 18% tax rate on gross income from all sources.

_Transportation Restriction: _Within district. Anywhere in SA with local governmental travel visa.

_Property / Wealth Restrictions: _No more than 1 million cr of total property and cash.

_Legal Rights: _I, II, III, V, VII

_Heritable: _Yes

_Open to: _Class I citizens with a 50k cr fee, District Commissariat clearance. 3500 cr fee a year. Class O Immigrants of alien nature with a 100k fee, District Commissariat clearance.

**Class III Member Citizen**: Enjoyed by the population of our member colonies and most Class III colonies, class III citizenship is similar to class II but with additional financial and security requirements. Since class III citizens can hold most offices, security is a concern. Mostly upper-middle class families and the occasional asari, the class III citizen enjoys the bulk of the SA's legal protections.

Class II citizens bear a heavier burden of supporting the SA. They pay a 32% tax rate on gross income from all sources.

_Transportation Restriction: _None, with local governmental travel visa.

_Property / Wealth Restrictions: _Less than 5 million cr of property, and less than 2 million in cash.

_Legal Rights: _I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII

_Heritable: _Yes, with appropriate fees and background checks. (defaults back to class II)

_Open to: _Class II citizens with a 350k cr fee, District Commissariat clearance. 8500 cr fee a year. Class O Immigrants of alien nature with a 500k fee, District Commissariat clearance.

**Class IV Full Citizen:** Currently restricted to military members and inhabitants of Sol, class IV membership provides full rights and protections in the SA. Able of holding any office and voting in every election, the Class IV citizen is fully behind the SA.

Class IV citizenship has a 39% tax rate on gross income from all sources.

_Transportation Restriction: _None. No visa required.

_Property / Wealth Restrictions: _None.

_Legal Rights: _I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII.

_Heritable: _Yes, with background checks. No fees.

_Open to: _active duty military, natural born (human and asari) inhabitants of the Sol System, human immigrants to Sol with a class III citizenship, with a 2.5 million cr fee, AIS and Commissariat background investigation, interview with the Commissariat. 250K fee a year for non-military or non-Sol natives.

**Class V Noble Citizen:** Awarded upon the receipt of the appropriate orders of knighthood, or by receipt of the Star of Terra, the Noble Citizen is the highest echelon of membership in the SA. Possessing all the rights we have available, this tier of citizenship is currently limited to humans and asari of the Thirty Families.

Class V citizens pay 35% of all sources of income as tax. They are also expected to tithe at least 5% of their wealth towards arcology maintenance and 5% to the electoral funding boards.

_Transportation Restriction: _None.

_Property / Wealth Restrictions: _None.

_Legal Rights: _All (I - X)

_Heritable: _Yes.

_Open to: _human and asari knights only. No fees or clearances required.

* * *

CITIZENSHIP RESTRICTIONS:

Sadly, not everyone can appreciate or participate in the daily life of a citizen in the SA.

**Restricted Citizenship , Commissariat (RCC):** A restriction placed on political unreliables by the Commissariat. Lasts until lifted.

_Transportation Restriction: _Domain only, with escort

_Property / Wealth Restrictions: _30% of current tier

_Legal Rights: _Annulled

**Restricted Citizenship, AIS (RCI):** A restriction placed on those being investigated by the AIS for crimes. Most last 30 days.

_Transportation Restriction: _District only, with AIS escort. Will maintain contact with AIS at all times.

_Property / Wealth Restrictions: 7_0% of current tier

_Legal Rights: _Restricted to I

**Restricted Citizenship, Alien (RCA):** Aliens who do not qualify for Class I citizenship are restricted to this tier with their travel visa.

_Transportation Restriction: _Only to location on travel visa.

_Property / Wealth Restrictions: _Cannot invest or hold property. No limits on cash brought in.

_Legal Rights: _Citadel Code 4, 11, and 15

_Open to: _Krogan, Drell, Hanar, Batarian.

**Annulled Citizenship, Alpha I (ACF A1):** Criminals who are convicted of felony level crimes have their citizenship stripped. The ACF AI is the lightest level of criminal, mostly white-collar crimes and the like. Once the Annulled Period is over, they are allowed to become up to Class IV citizens again, but must pay all fees. ACF A1 lasts from one to ten years.

A1's also pay a restitution tax of 20% of their gross income.

_Transportation Restriction: _Domain only, with parole check-in and police escort.

_Property / Wealth Restrictions: _Cannot own property, cannot invest, cash limited to 150,000 cr.

_Legal Rights: _NONE. An ACF can be executed at will by the Commissariat.

_Heritable: _No.

**Annulled Citizenship, Alpha II (ACF A2):** A2 restrictions are for more serious but still non-violent crimes, such as grand theft, drug dealing, and low treason. Once the Annulled Period is over, they are allowed to become up to Class III citizens again, but must pay all fees. It lasts from one to fifteen years.

A2's also pay a restitution tax of 40% of their gross income.

_Transportation Restriction: _Domain only, with parole check-in and police escort.

_Property / Wealth Restrictions: _Cannot own property, cannot invest, cash limited to 80,000 cr.

_Legal Rights: _NONE. An ACF can be executed at will by the Commissariat.

_Heritable: _No

**Annulled Citizenship, Zeta I (ACF Z1):** ACF Z1 have been convicted of violent crimes of a lesser nature, such as manslaughter or negligent homicide, or high treason. Once the Annulled Period is over, they are allowed to become up to Class II citizens again, but must pay all fees. It lasts from five to twenty five years.

Z1's also pay a restitution tax of 50% of their gross income.

_Transportation Restriction: _Domain only, with parole check-in, tracking device, Commissariat supervision and police escort.

_Property / Wealth Restrictions: _Cannot own property, cannot invest, cash limited to 50,000 cr.

_Legal Rights: _NONE. An ACF can be executed at will by the Commissariat.

_Heritable: _No.

**Annulled Citizenship, Zeta II (ACF Z2)** : The citizenship rating of a criminal slated for execution, who were spared by entering the Penal Legion. The highest citizenship restriction available. Murderers, gang members, biotic criminals, rapists, slavers, and those who commit grand treason. All Z2 restrictions are for forty years or life.

Z2's also pay a restitution tax of 80% of their gross income, as well as being forced to volunteer at least 1200 man-hours per year to volunteer assistance in their communities. ANY violation of parole is grounds for immediate execution.

_Transportation Restriction: _Cannot travel without authorization , period. Commissariat supervision and police escort standard, with orders to shoot to kill.

_Property / Wealth Restrictions: _Cannot own property, cannot invest, cash limited to 15,000 cr.

_Legal Rights: _NONE. An ACF can be executed at will by the Commissariat.

_Heritable: _No. ACFZ2's will have custody of any children removed.

**Alien National and Non-Citizen (ANC):** Those who have completed an immigration application but cannot afford citizenship.

_Transportation Restriction: _Cannot travel without a visa.

_Property / Wealth Restrictions: _Cannot own property , restricted to 50,000 credits worth of cash

_Legal Rights: _I , VII

_Heritable: _Yes if no citizenship achieved

_Open to: _Class O Immigrants.

* * *

**Laws under the SA Charter:**

The rights of citizenship under the SA Charter:

Article I: right to self-determination (freedom from slavery), right to religious freedom, right to life

Article II: right to free speech, mobility on planet, basic voting, basic wealth

Article III: right to trial, innocent until proven guilty, own property

Article IV: right to travel freely, immunity from self-incrimination, vote on some elections

Article V: right to enter the SA military , right to hold some offices

Article VI: right to hold most offices, vote on most elections

Article VII: right to silence

Article VIII: right to hold any office, vote on almost all elections

Article IX: right to all voting, noble title

Article X: right to immunity (Cannot be executed without trial by the Commissariat)

* * *

**Laws under the Citadel Charter:**

Charter Code 4: No sentient being may be unlawfully imprisoned without charges and evidence.

Charter Code 11: Any citizen imprisoned by another race is entitled to contact with their ambassador.

Charter Code 15: Capital punishment is forbidden for a sentient being who is not a citizen of your race.


	9. Appendix

**APPENDIX: USEFUL NOMENCLATURE**

* * *

_Command Officers (in charge of the ship)_

CO: Commanding Officer, the person in direct control of the ship's operations

TDO: Temporary Duty Officer , designated commander of a vessel for a limited time in special circumstances. A pilot who is taking a ship through constricted navigation, for example.

FLAG: an admiral who has taken a ship as his flagship. Usually does not interfere with the CO, but has the right.

_Line officers (can take command of the ship if the CO is incapacitated) _

XO: Executive Officer, second in command. Deals with operational aspects the CO doesn't have time to deal with.

NAV: Navigator, third in command. In charge of plotting approach vectors for mass translations and navigation at FTL speeds.

OPS: Ops Leader. In charge of fire control, weapons, and tracking contacts. Combined with the NAV position on frigates like the Normandy.

ENG: Chief Engineer. Responsible for propulsion and , on small ships, damage control. (Adams)

_Field Officers: (cannot take command of the ship)_

DCA: Damage Control Officer. On larger ships, in charge of damage control and repairs. Duties taken by the ENG on small ships.

WEPS: Weapons Control Officer. On larger ships, in charge of weapons fire , reloading, repairs and calibrations. Duties taken by the XO on small ships.

BDO: Battle Duty Officer. In charge of the ship's marine contingent , their outfitting and equipment.

FLIP: Flight Lieutenant / Internal Pilot : smaller ships require one to fly the ship. On larger ships, directs ops in piloting and setting courses.

MDO: Medical Duty Officer, the ships doctor.

GDO: General Duty Officer, called the first lieutenant, in charge of ships functions (cleaning, field day, inspections). Duties taken by the BDO on small ships.

RDO: Science Officer. Only on the largest ships, in charge of sensor sweeps and research. (Liara)

_Non Commissioned Officers:_

COB: Chief of the Boat, senior enlisted personnel. Usually liaisons with the XO about enlisted crew morale.

Chaplain : religious representative of the Unified Neo-Catholic Church of Christ or other religious faith.

Armorer : responsible for ships armory

Technical Chief, Vehicular: in charge of maintaining the ships vehicles

* * *

**Communications:**

1MC: ships general announcement circuit. Used solely by the captain of a vessel for ship wide announcements.

3MC: Damage control circuit

5MC: Engineering control circuit

Dlink: Dedicated comm link, a hardline wired comms link usually buried underground and shielded from detection

Wlink: wireless linked node network

Hotlink: jury-rigged radio network

Qlink: Quantum Entanglement pair.

Comm-Buoy: a signal repeater that passes signals using FTL energy bands.

Link-Buoy: a dedicated set of communications buoys that pass through mass relays for important burst traffic.

Emergency Comm Buoy: VI Driven automated drone ship , that can leave a planet and transit to the nearest mass relay to obtain help. Useful when all other communications buoys in the system have been destroyed.

* * *

**Navigation:**

SSO: Single stage to orbit: a craft that can go from atmosphere to orbit without assistance from other vehicles.

Drift: the amount of distance in miles that a ship has moved when transiting a relay. Smaller is better.

Flipover: Turning the ship around when radically breaking from high speeds

* * *

**Engineering:**

Core dump: emergency venting of heat from a drive core

IES: the Normandy's internal stealth system.

* * *

**Operations:**

Alpha, Beta, Gamma: target designators.

Soft-lock: weapons control firing solution that is based on passive data

Hard-lock: weapons control firing solution that is based on active sensor data

Hot-lock: manually input firing solution, not computer assisted. Also called "eyeballing it". Not recommended with mass accelerator weapons.

* * *

**Environmental:**

HEPA: High Efficiency Particle Affinity , type of filter used onboard ships.

DETA: Dangerous Environment, Triggered Activation: powered air filters that link to VI's to conform to different filter patterns depending on the environment

Blown Fit: damage to a ships armor plates resulting in a poor fit between the sections, can lead to static discharge explosions.

Snaps: internal electrical failures due to high static discharge levels

People Tank: Area where crew inside a ship live

Happy Tank: tanks that contain ships O2, water, etc

Lava Soap Job: using the ships air systems to recycle the air on a planet where the atmosphere smells good.

Party Wipe: all hands cleaning evolution

* * *

**Mass Effect conditions:**

Coming in Hot: jump into a system with high levels of static discharge. Unsafe.

Warp Magic: faux FTL effect caused by poorly understood mass effect "snapback" after a jump, results in a ship seemingly not being in the location it's light-images suggest it should be.

Popped Tunnel: collapse of a mass effect jump tunnel. Very rare. Usually not healthy for the ship.

* * *

**Weapons Systems:**

ODIN: Oracal Demolitions INcindiary: A highly illegal shotgun with built in hellfire mods. Made famous and partially designed by Commander Shepard.

Pop-gun: light pistols

Popcorn Machine: SMG

Boomstick: modified shotgun with permanent carnage mods and shredder ammo. Also generic nickname for shotguns.

SWIFT gun: Stands for "see what I fucked up today". Pejorative nickname for shoddy guns.

BSA trash: Batarian State Arms weapons. Sneered at by Alliance personnel due to low quality.

Big Poppa: Heavy pistol.

Blender: high rate of fire machine guns or heavy SMG's.

AT&T: nickname for a headshot with sniper rifles, reference to the advertising tune of "reach out and touch someone".

Off-sink: external modified heat sink for old style guns

Drum: rotary thermal clip holder

BBQ: mods that deal with fire or incendiary

Hot waffle: old style explosive grenades

* * *

**Armor Systems:**

K-suit: non-armored uniform with a built in kinetic barrier

H-suit or hardsuit: fully environmentally sealed armor

P-suit: Pressurized work suit, like what an astronaut wears. Archaic.

MAD-CAT: Armored battlesuit

I-suit or Angel: Icarus DACT Jump armor.

Pokey Lights: nickname for suits with fancy haptic lighting

Big O: Onyx standard armor.

Shit-suit: environmental ops gear used in hazardous materials areas.

DFA: Death From Above, DACT jump into combat situations.

* * *

**Omni-tool Systems:**

Mustard: incendiary blasts

Mayo: electrical shocks

Ketchup: physics based assaults, like air pressure blasts

Frosty: ice based attacks

D-slap: a quick decryption attempt

Wheels on the bus: derogatory nickname for decryption against doors.

Shock the monkey: use of electrical overcharge to bypass security systems

* * *

**General Military parlance:**

GMT : General Military Training

Reveille : wake up call

Jarhead: slang for marines, ground based.

Fancy Ladies: slang for marines, ship based. Often used somewhat bitterly.

Welcome Wagon: ironic nickname for RIU

Skid Grease: very derogatory name for garrison units.

Vasquez: nickname for heavy weapons personnel

Game Over Man: movie reference now mockingly applied to the arrival of RRU

Jordans: mocking nickname for N7 NCT

Sau Paulo Death-squad: disturbing nickname for some bloodthirsty DACT teams.

Shit ain't Halo: game reference , mocking insult to DACT teams

Goalkeeper: nickname for combat engineers

Audie Murphies: nickname for heroic N7's

Butcher's Pets: harsh nickname for soldiers who emulate Commander Shepard in getting most of their unit killed.

Cack: to kill , usually in reference to friendly fire. Also : frag, knock-knock

* * *

**Naval parlance:**

CIC: Command Information Center , where ships operations are run from

EOD: Engineering / Operations Deck – lowest level of Normandy SR1

NSO: Navigation and Ship Operations, upper deck of Normandy SR1

CQS: Crew Quarters and Systems, middle deck of Normand SR1

FOB / FOC / FOA: Forward Operating staging area, where soldiers group up before an assault

Port/Starboard: left and right , respectively

Aft: rearward

bulkhead : wall

hot-shot: specially loaded rounds designed to not pierce ship hulls, used by ship security

Coffins: sleeper pods

chop-box: medical bay

vent: fan-driven powered ventilation system

* * *

**GENERAL SPACE TACTICAL TERMS:**

Line of battle: an imaginary line drawn through naval units facing forward. Typically considered the orientation of the fleet.

Oblique Attack: an assault at the front diagonal of the enemy line of battle. The purpose is to force heavier ships to turn their main guns from directly ahead, exposing their flank to the opposite oblique.

Flank Attack: an assault from the side (or rear side) of the enemy line of battle. Since few ships have rear-facing weapons and since larger ships maneuver slowly, this can be devastating.

Direct Attack: a full frontal assault, directly into the enemy line of battle.

Overrun: To maneuver into an through an enemy line of battle. Moves the battle to knife-fighting range.

Knife-fighting: nickname for battles with broadside armaments and GARDIAN lasers. Shielding is ineffective against these weapons.

Above/Below the Elliptic: to attack from above or below the planetary plane, a minor advantage since it can shred the vertical line of battle of an enemy fleet.

Littoral: near orbit , typically the most risky space to fight from, since defenders can strike out but attackers must be careful with their shots or they risk hitting the planet. Since most planets are close to the system's star, littoral combat is the most demanding on heat systems and leads to short fights.

Planerial: between planets

Sidereal: in the edges of a solar system, far from it's sun.

* * *

**N7 parlance:**

Rookie Jiffy: mocking nickname for N1 personnel.

Leroys: overly aggresive N1 personnel, likely to be killed in action

GFL: stands for "get fucking lucid", derisive term used to describe orders that will likely lead to the unit's destruction.

* * *

**Alien References :**

Spikes, spikeys, chickens : Turians

LGM, Greys: salarians

Turtles, Shells: Krogan

Slows: elcor

Jellies, Hippies : Hanar

Frogs , Scales : Drell

Roaches: Vorcha

Blues, Venuses: Asari

Fours, Hot Target: batarian

Slips: Slavers

Bugs: Collectors, Rachni


End file.
